


My Boyfriend is an Idiot

by CynicalScribbler



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler/pseuds/CynicalScribbler
Summary: Sakamoto Ryuji has been smitten with Niijima Makoto since she had warmed up to the group, and now comes the hardest part of his entire young life: Actually impressing a girl who has no reason to even notice him as a potential partner.  That doesn't stop him from grinding his teeth down and focusing on the one thing she asked him to prove he's worth her time: HIs education.But...she finds that persistence somewhat endearing...
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 31
Kudos: 234





	1. A+ Boyfriend

There were few things more terrifying to Sakamoto Ryuji than studying, it was the greatest mental exercise he had ever had in his entire life. That was a problem for a lot of reasons, his grades being the main one. The other being the fact that the girl currently glaring daggers at him behind her textbook was probably the most awesome girl he had ever met in his life:

Niijima Makoto. She didn't know why she agreed to this, Ryuji was the worst person for studying. For the past fifteen minutes, he was flicking through the pages of his textbook like a bored child until Makoto's blood red eyes started to burn a hole in his skull.

Then he actually started to stare at the book. She had no idea if he was actually _reading_ it. But he was doing a good job of acting like it. Ann had told her something that she didn't believe, but…maybe?

"Ryuji."

You would have thought Makoto was going to hit him with how he recoiled, a sign of his impending guilt for wasting her time. His shoulders squared up immediately.

"Y…Yes?"

"What year was the Battle of Honnoji?" Makoto questioned. Ryuji's lips split into a wide, satisfying grin. She'd never tell him how cute it was when he was so smug.

"1582," Ryuji sniffed smugly. That was an easy one because it was the start of the chapter that summarized the events of the era. If there was one era of history she assumed boys would know, it would be the Sengoku Era.

"I see," Makoto smiled, which only furthered relaxed Ryuji. "So, do you know who the three unifiers were, then?"

"Tch, _yeah_ ," Ryuji said flatly, rolling his eyes. "Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, and Tokugawa."

"Mmhm," Makoto said faintly, eyes closing in thought. Another easy one, what would a more complicated question be?

"Who was Saito Dosan?" Part of chapter one, with the background of Nobunaga. Ryuji froze slightly, the confidence slowly draining from his face to follow the confusion that he could barely hide.

"Uhh…" he trailed off absently as Makoto's sharp, far too pretty red eyes snapped open to focus on his face. "A…person?" He tried with a lackadaisical grin. "Who was…in charge of a family?"

"Yes," Makoto said, lips twitching to stop her smile from forming. "What was his specific importance, and to whom?"

"…Er, I haven't gotten that far yet?" Ryuji said, scratching his head. "C'mon, Makoto, this book is really thick and-"

"Page four," Makoto said, breaking Ryuji out of his long list of eloquent excuses.

"Huh?"

"The information about Saito Dosan is page four," Makoto replied crisply. "Ryuji, why are you wasting my time like this?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are!" Makoto said, frowning. Her voice got snappy, firm…Queen was coming out. He kind of liked Queen in a way that was entirely unhealthy for him. "We've been here for one hour, and you haven't even read to page _four?_ What could you possibly be doing over there that is more important for what you _asked_ me to be here for!?"

"U-Uh, well…" Ryuji said faintly, rubbing his neck. "Y' see, it's kinda complicated-"

"Studying is not complicated, Ryuji! I have been trying to help you this whole time-"

"I like you."

Makoto's words sputtered out like the thoughts that hit headlong into the wall of her surprise, her eyes snapping wide as she stared at him. He was frowning at her as if it was her fault that he was blushing. Well, she supposed it was.

"What?" She mumbled. "Me? Why?" she said. Someone _liked_ her? Actually like…liked her? She felt her face grow hot, it was even worse that it was Ryuji: Ryuji was too dumb to be a liar. She couldn't wave it off to him being mean and 'funny'.

"Um," He said, glancing away a moment as Makoto stared at him like he had been hit by a car. "I mean…you're really smart, and…cool and…y'know, I'd just really…what I mean is, it'd be cool if…you know, maybe we could go somewhere to eat or somethin' sometime?"

"Are…" Makoto said incredulously, brows raised. "Are you asking me on a _date?_ "

Ryuji nodded resolutely, his expression a paradox of determination and worry. Makoto settled back on her heels, staring at him. A date, a real date? With…feelings and fun and-

No. No. She had standards, she had her future to think of. Ryuji was…I mean, she thought he was really fun to be around and she sometimes wished he kept his mouth shut. But…still, the thought poked at her incessantly as she sat there in quiet awe that someone actually _liked_ her.

"…A date, huh?" Makoto said, unable to resist the smile spreading to her face. "You want a date? I want an A+ on your history test."

"Say what now?" Ryuji said warily, eyes narrowed.

"I don't want a relationship with someone who isn't willing to commit themselves," Makoto said. "Get an A+, then I'll go on a date with you."

"For real?" Ryuji said after a moment, his face lighting up. "That's it? Just an A+?"

"Just an A+?" Makoto said curiously, brows raised in mild surprise. "Aren't you struggling with history with a D?"

"A D _plus_ ," Ryuji clarified with a proud sniff. "It'll be easy! I have a great tutor!"

"Who needs her student to listen," Makoto said dryly as Ryuji grinned widely. Yes! He could do this! He just needed to study and listen to Makoto and do his best! Makoto couldn't stop herself from grinning just a little bit at his enthusiasm. "The first step to studying is efficiency, right down the important parts of the chapter, start with chapter one and summarize it."

"Okay, I'm on it!" Ryuji said as Makoto watched him drag over his notepad that had more scribbles than notes. She shifted her phone over, opening up to text.

_You're sure he likes me?_

_Totally sure!_ Ann texted back. _You two have fun, okay? <3_

…What exactly did Ann think they were going to be doing…? Anyway, it didn't matter. Ryuji actually looked like he was studying, but there was no way that he'd get an A+ on anything. He hated studying.

 _I told him he needed to get an A+ if he wanted to go on a date with me._ She decided to send instead.

_Oh._

_Yeah._

_Well, um…good luck to him?_

Makoto genuinely didn't know how to respond to that. Did she want him to succeed? He was staring at his book like he was trying to set it on fire, and she couldn't resist the smile of amusement that came along her lips.

"Ryuji?"

"Yeah?" He said, frowning intensely as his eyes scanned the paper, then scribbled down some words.

"What are you doing?"

"Studying." He grumbled.

"…Oh." She blinked. Actually studying.

"Yup." He groused.

"Well, if you need any help…text me, I should get going." She reminded, gathering her things to put them in her backpack. 

"Okay," Ryuji said, staring at her with a determined grin. "Just you wait, you're going to have an A+ date to go with this grade!"

"…We'll see," Makoto chuckled, rising up. Wow. He…actually was trying? For her? That was really sweet, honestly.

Maybe she'd be okay with a B+.


	2. A C is Fine Too

Ryuji would have blown out his other knee if it meant never studying again. The more he read, the more he felt the crippling existential dread of montony trail up his spine and sink it's horrible, apathy coated claws into his brain. But Ryuji was a _man_ and no man backed away from a challenge.

That was why he was currently headbutting himself repeatedly on the wall in the hallway, everyone was giving him a wide berth. Akira watched him, his hands in his pockets with his head tilted. He probably should say something.

"My life is over," Ryuji finally groaned.

"Is it?" Akira said, settling against the wall beside him. "And why is that?"

"There's no way I got that A+!" He groaned. "God, why am I so damn stupid!?" he said, scratching his head in annoyance as he turned and settled back with Akira with a weary sigh. "I shouldn't have said anything, should I? She's so damn smart and pretty and kickass and…"

"And?" Akira said as Ryuji slumped down with a huff.

"I'm like some crippled troll or somethin'…I ain't smart enough for her, Akira. Not like you…my head hurts after an hour of studying!" he grumbled, scratching his scalp. "Man, she's going to think I'm such a loser."

"…You're really into her, huh?" Akira said with a tilt of his head. "Do you still have your study notes?"

"Huh? Yeah, but the test is already done, what good will they do?" He sighed.

"Mind if I see them?" Akira smiled. Well, he didn't know Makoto's thoughts about Ryuji…but Akira wouldn't be a friend if he let this happen like this. Ryuji stared at him curiously but took the notebook out of his backpack to hand it to him.

"I guess, what do you want them for?" Ryuji said curiously.

"Well," Akria said, opening up the notebook to the most offensive scrawl of text he had ever seen in his life. He was never one to doubt people's personal note-taking skills but…jeez, Ryuji. Cute drawing of a samurai, though. "If we know how to improve your note-taking skills, you can find the information easier, right?"

"Well, I guess so," Ryuji said, slumping down against the wall. "Don't matter now, though…she ain't gonna be happy with my grade!"

"What did you get?" Akira said, brows raised.

"C Minus," Ryuji shrugged pitifully as Akira's eyes wandered back to the notes. It was a literary hurricane of words that were somehow fashioned in a way that it got the extremely study-phobic Ryuji a C Minus? That was…impressive. Akira couldn't figure out where the actual coherent beginning began and where it ended. After a while, it looked like Ryuji started randomly scrambling clan mon and samurai fights.

"…Huh," Akira said, brows raised as he closed it. "Why don't I look over these and give you some pointers later?"

"I mean, I guess," Ryuji sighed, hands behind his head. "What's the point, though-" He started, before Akira smacked him upside the head with the notebook.

"Ow!" Ryuji growled, rubbing his head. "The hell was that for!?"

"You want to go a date with Makoto, right?" Akira said, staring at him. Ryuji grumbled, jerking his head away in annoyance. Man…

"Well…yeah, of course." What kinda dumb question was that? But he had no idea how he was going to do that with such a shitty grade.

"Then stop being a wuss," Akira said flatly as Ryuji's head whipped around, eyes wide.

"Hey! I ain't no wuss!" Ryuji insisted as Akira tilted his head.

"Sounds like something a wuss would say because a wuss would be too busy moping and not showing Makoto his notes and how well he did." Akira pointed out as Ryuji stared at him and furiously yanked the notebook away.

"That's exactly what I was gonna do _anyway_ , Akira! She's gonna be REAL impressed!" Ryuji snapped, shouldering his bag. "An' you're gonna eat your damn words."

"We'll see," Akira grinned. Well, he was honestly just going to talk to Makoto himself, but…this seemed like a better idea.

Ryuji stalked off in a huff towards the library, grumbling sourly to everyone who passed.

"Did he really just fall for that?" Morgana muttered in his bag.

"Mmhm," Akira said, turning to leave.

\--

It took Ryuji until he opened the door to the library like a drunken vagrant to see Makoto working off four books and a loaded notebook to realize the horror of what his fragile ego had done. Everyone was staring at him like he had lost his mind and Ryuji had no choice but to press on.

He quietly shut the door behind him, face slightly red as he stalked forward with a face full of steam. Makoto quirked an eyebrow at him, her eyes burning with a silent challenge. A challenge that Ryuji had lost by the time that he had made it to the table. He was going to cause a scene, and that energy had shriveled away by the time Ryuji had finally made it to the table.

"Yes?" Makoto said politely as Ryuji glared at her, but sat down the notebook. Was this really going to work?

"…I got a C plus," Ryuji told her. "Sorry."

That was…actually a lot better than she was expecting, to be honest. She felt bad that she wasn't expecting anything at all when he said it. He had a tendency to burn out fast and end up with a bad result. She opened up his notebook, her eyes scanning over the collection of notes as she thumbed through it.

His organization was horrendous, she had no idea how anyone could coherently form anything with this. Makoto let her eyes wander to him, he looked disheartened. Over her. Over the ability to not take her out to noodles or wherever they were planning to go.

She wasn't expecting this at all. She didn't know what to do, usually, her high standards disheartened people and they got bitter and angry at her.

"Man, I'm sorry," Ryuji mumbled, rubbing his neck. "I listened real good to the lessons you taught me about note takin' and stuff…I just…you know, I'm not really that smart about this stuff but…I'm really glad I could get a C because of what you taught me," He grinned. "So, thank you for that Makoto."

He did feel kind of good about that part, at least.

"You're welcome," Makoto said faintly, looking down at his mess of notes. How did he even learn anything from it? She was impressed that this jumbled collection could produce any sort of improvement.

But, he made the effort…maybe she should too?

"Well, you didn't get an A…but you clearly were paying attention, Ryuji," Makoto said. "I wouldn't mind tutoring you more, provided I keep seeing improvements."

Ryuji perked up at that, eyes widening hopefully. "Really? I mean…that won't cause any problems for you?"

"No, it shouldn't," Makoto smiled. "Besides, it's important that you're focused for when we have work to do, right? But I need to see C minimum on all your classes."

"ALL my classes?" Ryuji said in exasperation, shoulders sagging. That was like…a lot of classes! A lot of studying!

"Every single one," Makoto said. "You're not going to chicken out, are you?" She was being too difficult, maybe. She was adding so many layers to her standards that turned so many away, not that her personality and her aloof-

"Hell no!" Ryuji said, punching his fist into his palm with a wide grin. "With you teaching me? I'll be the smartest kid in school!" he laughed.

Makoto didn't have the urge to ruin his enthusiasm with reality, but…it made her smile all the same as she felt her heart flip. He was doing all of this…for her.

She had no idea what to do about this!


	3. A C is fine too.

Mementos was a mercy compared to studying. But he was a man, and men didn't quit. But, it hurt. It hurt his brain. His very soul. He felt himself age every time he flipped another page, scribbled down another line of important information…he hated it.

But Makoto looked so pleased, she had the faintest little smile along her lips as they studied together at a booth in Cafe Leblanc. Akira had offered them the place as long as they were quiet (and bought something). Sojiro was nicer to just about everyone besides Akira it seemed.

"Do you need any help?" Makoto asked.

"Nah," Ryuji said, scribbling down another line before he settled back with a sigh. "How do you do this every day, Makoto?"

"Well," she said. "I like to plan for my future, and-"

"Yeah, but..don't you like havin' fun too?" Ryuji said faintly. Makoto's glance at him shaved off a few years of his life, he was sure. She bristled almost angrily, and Akira felt a dangerous wind past through the coffee shop.

"Yes, Ryuji…I like having fun." Makoto said. "Do you think watching you fail at school is fun? Spending my weekend with you is fun-" she said, just as Akira sat down a bowl of soup. Ryuji was silent, staring at his notebook in annoyance. Makoto glanced away with a faint huff.

Stupid her, opening her mouth like that. Why did she get so angry about that? It's not like he said anything wrong really…

"…I'm sorry," Makoto said, pinching her nose a little with a light sigh. "I didn't mean that Ryuji…I'm glad you're trying to improve yourself," Even if it was only for a date, she liked that…or maybe because he was trying so hard for a date with her.

"It's okay," Ryuji sighed in return. He was grateful for Akira's silent intervention, as he was so good at doing. He didn't even hear him come up, damn. But this was a problem: He really did like Makoto…but the state of his grades and how he acted in school was such a huge thorn for her that he didn't know what to say.

"…I'm sorry too, I mean…" he said, scratching his neck. He was going to have a rash as much as he did it around her. "I ain't a good student, it's hard for me to want to do it…but it's nice that…you know, that you want to help me."

"Well," Makoto said, relaxing somewhat. "We're friends, right?"

"Yeah," Ryuji said with an easy grin. "But I want to be more."

"I…I know that," Makoto said, feeling her face heat up a fraction. "But you need to apply yourself better if you think that, got it?" she huffed.

"I am!" Ryuji insisted. "That's why I'm here, right?"

"Right," Makoto said, trailing off a moment as she looked at the clock. Actually, they had been doing this for a while. Maybe…well, he seemed like the type and all. Did he want that from her?

"…Do um," Makoto said, shifting the soup that she ordered closer. "Do you like movies?" He seemed like the type, and maybe.

"Yeah, why?" Ryuji said, frowning. The hell was a Pythagorean theorem, was that even real?

"Devil Dragon on West Tiger Mountain is playing, if…if you wanted to go with me," Makoto said, stirring her soup. "I mean, we still have some studying to do but-"

"You like those kinda movies?" Ryuji said, glancing up at her. It was her turn to feel humbled by his gaze. The judging, horrible stares. But this was a different Makoto, right? The one that didn't have a hundred self-esteem problems and was okay not wanting to wear a skirt outside of her school uniform.

Ryuji probably meant it exactly as he said it, so she squared up her shoulders and stared back at him.

"Yes, I do, do you have a problem with it?" she said petulantly, chin raised.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Ryuji said quickly. "It's just…ya know, girls ain't usually into action movies and stuff, especially one like that."

"Do you want to go to the movies with me, or not?" Makoto said sharply, hands on the table as Ryuji shrunk a little.

"I…I don't see why not," Ryuji grinned awkwardly as Makoto smiled, standing up.

"Good, there's a showing for in an hour, I expect you to be there by then," she said, gathering her things. God, the nerve of him! Why couldn't she like action movies?! Why couldn't she ask him to a movie?

"…Are we done studying?" Ryuji said quietly. She seemed upset when she smiled too much, that was usually bad. And she had that tone to her voice.

"You can study on your own," Makoto said faintly. "Because I don't want to be upset at you when the movie starts." she sniffed. "See you later, Akira."

"See you," Akira said as Ryuji watched her walk away, blinking faintly. What the hell did he do wrong…?

"Ryuji-"

"I know, I know…I messed up," Ryuji sighed, head lolling back. "Shit, man…why are girls so hard?"

"Yes, but Ryuji-"

"I mean, she's so damn pretty and like…y'know, graceful even when she's punchin' people in the face, how am I supposed to know how she'd take something like that?" Ryuji sighed heavily.

Akira walked over while Ryuji was rambling, hands sunk into his pockets with a long and weary sigh.

"Ryuji, she asked you to the movies." Akira supplied patiently, smiling. He had done a lot of things over the year or so, but dealing with Ryuji and his crush on Makoto had become an exercise in Ann being sent paragraphs for his sanity.

"Yeah, so?" Ryuji groused. "The hell does that do me any good? She's just gonna be pissed the entire time cause I messed up!" Akira felt his eyebrow twitch, and he scratched his cheek to prevent the urge to smack the bemoaning teen in front of him.

"…Sure," Akira said with a slight nod. "Is that before or after you both realize it's a date?"

"Wh-" Ryuji said, head whipping to Akira. "It's not a date!"

"Yes, it is."

"How!?"

"Because she asked you to go to the movies with her." Akira pointed out.

"But…but that doesn't count! It's not a date, she just asked me!" Ryuji insisted, face exploding red at the realization. "It's just something to do between studying!"

"Uh-huh," Akira said. "Then you should probably go so you're not late and make her angrier, right?"

"Oh shit, right!" Ryuji hissed, shoving in his notes into his backpack. "Crap, I gotta get outta here! I don't want her mad at me! Thanks, Akira!" He said, darting out the door.

Akira glanced back to Morgana, who was casually resting on the bar with an idle flick of his tail.

"Rather quiet today, aren't we?" Akira mused. No snappy retorts to Ryuji, no insults to his intelligence?

Morgana's ears flicked. "I'd make fun of him, but it feels like I'd be making fun of the both of them, love really _is_ blind." Akira rubbed his head with a tired sigh.

"…Yeah, sometimes."  
\--

Makoto could not believe what she had just done. She was already a frustrated mess waiting outside of the theater, frowning at the pavement. She had _standards_ , she didn't just _ask_ people to go on the movies with her! What was she thinking!?

But she threatened him to come with her, like some bully. Why was she so bad at this? The only solace she had in this was Ann, who had warmed up to her and made attempts to be friendly after everything was revealed. She was honestly so grateful for the help: She had no idea how to handle this.

 _Hey, um…It's not a date to ask Ryuji to the movies, is it?_ She texted hopefully, tapping her thumb on the screen. She was getting anxiety just waiting for the response as the three dots bounced next to her picture.

_Uh, well usually, yes…why? OMG, are you guys going on a date!?_

Oh, kill her now. She shouldn't have said that, she shouldn't have texted her or let anyone know anything. She should have just kept it to herself, had an anxiety attack and carried on when Ryuji didn't show and act like nothing happened.

That would have made the most sense, this was why she was bad with boys. She had no idea what to do! Now, she had set up a perfect reason for her to be stood up because of her own dumb actions and she wouldn't have anyone else to blame but herself and-

"Yo." A familiar voice said casually as Makoto's tear laden eyes shot up to him. Ryuji blinked in concern, offering a frown. Wait, why did she look like she was crying?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ryuji said, checking the time. "Shit, am I that late…?" Dammit, he was trying not to make this worse and it felt like everything he did was doing just that!

"N…No, no, you're not," Makoto sniffed, wiping at her eyes a moment. "Sorry, um…yeah, sorry…are you ready to go in?" she said, offering him a soft smile. That relaxed him somewhat, but he still didn't feel right just…leaving it.

"…Yeah, sure," Ryuji said, moving closer as he offered his hand. "Sorry about…I mean, I didn't wanna fight or nothin', you know? I'm just, like, really…um…"

"Ryuji, it's okay," Makoto assured. "I've just been…stressed, that's all." About a lot of things, things that he couldn't really help or do anything about. "Being able to help you has been a really nice distraction, so thank you for that."  
  
"No problem," Ryuji grinned widely as he settled his hand away. Makoto felt like an idiot for not taking it.   
  
"So um," Ryuji started, casting a glance around. "I kinda wanna see this movie, but I also wanna...you know, talk to you about stuff...I know a good noodle place." he offered.  
  
He wanted to talk to her? She blinked at him, adjusting the strap of her bag subconsciously.   
  
"But," she mumbled, feeling the familiar heat at the base of her neck. "You...don't want to see a movie with me?"  
  
"I do!" Ryuji said so quickly that some of the passersby stared at him in surprise. "I do," he said somewhat quieter. "Just...y'know, I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything that I'm just like...tryin' to do it because I can or somethin'." He said, glancing away as he scratched at the back of his head.  
  
Makoto had noticed that was a nervous tic around her, she found it somewhat cute. She stared at him a moment before she felt her heart warm across her whole body. Oh, he wanted to...know her, like a person.   
  
"...Okay," Makoto said quietly. "Sure, yeah...let's do that." she decided, smiling widely. "Lead the way."  
  
"Yeah? Okay, cool," Ryuji grinned, turning as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Phew, okay...dodged a bullet there. Now he just needed to-

Feel Makoto's arm slip with his. That changed his posture to a ramrod straight as he stared at Makoto, who looked back at him with her arm tight with his. She had a surprising feel of muscle underneath those sleeves and that...well.  
  
That wasn't bad, was it?  
  
"....Lead on," Makoto said, ignoring the heat to her cheeks. He kept saying all these nice things, kept bumbling through their conversations. She didn't feel like she deserved it, but Ryuji made her want to hear more of it.   
  
"Kay," Ryuji said, swallowing faintly.  
  
Guess they'd take the scenic route today...


	4. Chapter 4

_So, how was it?_

Makoto didn't know how to answer the text from Ann, because she knew telling her anything could backfire. Well, backfiring wasn't the right word exactly: Makoto wasn't really used to…girl talk. So, her defenses took a while to relax. Ann and the others had been super supportive and friendly, but Ann…well, maybe she was just trying hard to still make it up to her no matter what Ann said.

_It was…good, I think? We watched the movie, talked about it and went home._

_That's it!?_

Makoto blinked.

_Yes?_

_Wow, okay. I was expecting like…maybe you'd kiss him or something?_

_Wh…Why would I do that!?_ Makoto's face flushed as red as her eyes, tucking her phone against her chest as she gave herself a moment to breathe. Ann of all people was suggesting that?

 _Because you've been talking a lot about him recently? It seemed pretty serious!_ Well, maybe it was. She wasn't sure on whose end, though. She was enjoying Ryuji being interested in her, and it was fun…but still!

_He hasn't gotten an A yet! It wasn't a date!_

_Okay, okay…but I mean, you had fun with him, right?_

_Yes, I did…he's…actually kind of sweet when he isn't being so dumb._ But even then, it was sweet. He was so earnest and goofy and it made her envious. She wished that even now, she could just let go and have fun. But too many years of discipline and focus being drilled into her had made it impossible.

 _Why don't you just date him then?_ Ann asked. It wasn't an unreasonable question, she was honestly having a lot more fun with Ryuji than she was expecting, even when the times that he was quiet and focused, she found the company nice.

 _Because I shouldn't settle even if…well, even if other people are better at getting boyfriends than I am._ She wanted to, so badly. She wanted to just ignore her own issues and just date Ryuji to at least say she had a boyfriend, but that was a terrible thing to say…and how heartless would that be to Ryuji? She was so happy that someone was _trying,_ even if it might not work out.

Someone out there thought she was worth the effort, and that alone made her happy.

_I didn't mean it like that, Koto…I'm sorry. :( I just want to make sure you two are okay._

_We're fine, Ann…thank you though. I know he's interested, but I don't want to just do it because he's interested…I like seeing him try._ She knew enough though that it was a little give and take, which is why she hoped the movie was enough to show that she was interested too…

On the other hand, Ryuji wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed…ugh, why did she have to be interested in boys anyway!?

\--

It had taken a few weeks for other students at Shujin to realize that Ryuji was in fact here to study. They had given him a wide berth at first, but he was the only other person in Shujin history that had managed to sit at the same table as Makoto at any given point.

Even more surprising, is that he was being quiet. Makoto found herself drifting to the way Ryuji studied, partway in morbid fascination to watch his process work. When he was focused, he was _focused_. His face was settled into a determined frown, his eyes scanned along the pages in a level of animation she didn't know was real. Seeing him go through the seven stages of grief and joy when he figured something out was endearing and adorable.

Whenever he figured it out, he excitedly scribbled it out in his bizarre note-taking skills and looked rather smug. Makoto couldn't resist the smile that crept up on her face. Ryuji tilted his head up curiously, but Makoto was still studying.

Huh, guess he was imagining things.

"Ryuji."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you interested in me?" She said, barely above a whisper. For good reason, they were in a place where talking was a bare minimum.

Ryuji's thoughts spun for a moment, pausing in his consistent frustration as he settled back to regard her. He felt his face heat up a little as he worked through the emotions and wondered if he really should be honest, or if he should just…bah, fuck it. He had gotten this far, right?

He perked up a moment in thought, holding up his hand to tell her to wait as he rummaged out his phone and began to text her. This was easier, and safer…and maybe it'd help him say it better.

_You're really pretty, and fierce…like, seeing you get angry is kind of hot. I like how you punch things in the face._

Makoto checked her phone after a moment, quirking a brow when she saw it was from the boy in front of her, but his hopeful expression made her open it and scan her eyes across it.

She felt warm, almost immediately. Her thumbs tapped on her keyboard.

_That's it?_

Ryuji almost looked insulted, before it went thoughtful.

_No, I mean…that's definitely what got me interested, but you're really…I dunno, cool and brave._

Makoto stared at her phone incredulously. Cool. Cool. She had never heard "You're cool" in her life. Ryuji thought she was cool?

 _But…I'm not, really._ She was a dumb girl who let horrible things happen, and she could never forgive herself for it.

_Yes, you are, shut the fuck up. You're amazing, you messed up yeah…but it's not like you're not trying to help fix that, you know? Look, I just…really like you and I wanna spend more time with you, that's all._

Makoto blinked faintly at that, fingers tightening around her phone. She didn't know if she felt happy or anxious. Everything felt like her head was swimming and she didn't know what to do about it. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't sure for what reason.

She swallowed down the feeling and Ryuji wondered if he said something to upset her. But she collected herself as best she could and started putting things in. She needed a favor from Akira.

\--

She shouldn't have asked, shouldn't have suggested…and Akira shouldn't have encouraged. She was hoping that Akira would be the voice of reason: The one that told her she was being silly and spontaneous. Instead, he seemed almost relieved…which raised a lot of questions that made her paranoid, but she'd deal with _that_ later.

Akira seemingly wanted a reason to go out, and he didn't want to leave the place alone or Sojiro would probably lose it if he heard about it. Makoto didn't ask questions that she probably should have asked, because right now she was a slightly nervous wreck as she rubbed her hands and waited.

_Meet me at Leblanc, okay?_

God, why did she say that? Her stomach felt like it was going to backflip, even if she was excited too. The place was empty, and she had turned the TV on just for some background noise as she flicked through her phone with a dry swallow.

Part of her was wondering if Ryuji wasn't going to show up if it was all just some joke that he kept trying to play. That maybe none of them had actually forgiven her and she just-

No. No.

No, she wouldn't think that. Makoto shook her head, burying her face in her hands to think. She was overreacting, logically she knew none of that was true, but the rest of her was trying really hard to convince her. It'd be fine. Ryuji would be here because Ryuji was a lot of things, but he was also loyal to his friends.

Maybe he'd be a good boyfriend, too. The doorbell ringing when it opened made her jump as Ryuji came inside, looking around before finally settling on her. Makoto swallowed tightly as he shut the door behind him, his hands in his pockets as he trotted forward.

Oh man, alone with Makoto…he wasn't quite ready for this!

"…Where is Akira?" he asked as Makoto rose up, moving closer with her hands in front of her, gripping them lightly for her own support.

"Out," Makoto said, glancing away a moment. "He was…more than a little bit eager to let me have the place for the night."

"Huh, that seems…shady," Ryuji said dryly.

"A little, yes." Makoto smiled. "But he's kind of a shady guy anyway, right?"

"…Yeah, a little," Ryuji cracked a grin. "Kind of a good shady, though, yeah?" God, thank you Akira for being a little weird, otherwise, Ryuji wasn't sure how else to break the nervous tension. Makoto chuckled faintly, smiling a bit.

"…So, um," Makoto said, tucking her hair behind her ears. "You've been studying really hard, Ryuji."

"Tryin' too," he huffed. "…I dunno how you do it, Makoto, it makes my brain hurt."

"Practice, I guess," she smiled warmly. "But you're not there yet, are you?"

"No," he said sourly. "But I mean…I'm not doing bad, you know? I got Cs and stuff…and I'm running a lot more." Because he needed something to do besides studying, or he'd go insane.

"Right, and I appreciate that effort…but what are you doing it for?" Makoto asked. "For me?"

"Well, yeah…'course, I mean I really like you an' I wanna show you I want to put the effort in." Ryuji said in determination. Makoto felt her neck heat up as she shook her head. That was so sweet, honestly…

"Ryuji, you need to do this for you," Makoto murmured. "I mean, I really _really_ appreciate you doing this, it's really nice and-"

"But being with you is for me, I mean…it's for us, too, but…" Ryuji interjected, sighing. "Look, Makoto…I ain't cut out for the same shit you are, okay? I ain't askin' you to marry me or…or anythin'…I'm just asking for a date and…maybe a little more."

"A little more?" Makoto said, brow quirked in amusement. "You can't even get to the part where we can go on a date and you're already thinking about more than that?"

"Well yeah!" Ryuji grinned. "If you can't aim big, why bother tryin?" He laughed. "You're worth the time and effort! I jus' wanna show you a good time, that's all! I mean, maybe I'm not so bad! Maybe we can figure it out!"

"Ryuji…" Makoto sighed, fingers running through her hair. "That's why I brought you here."

"Uh…oh, really?" Ryuji mumbled curiously.

"Yes," Makoto murmured. "You're putting in the effort and that's really sweet, but honestly…I want you to do this because you want to do it, not just because it makes me happy, does it make you happy?"

"I..well, um…" Ryuji said thoughtfully, frowning. "You know what, I think it kinda does, yeah…" he said in realization. "I mean, I never really thought I was super smart or anything, but seein' that I can pass isn't…the worst thing."

"Do you think you could keep studying on your own?" Makoto asked him. She was hopeful, honestly. Hopeful that at the very least he had learned some good habits.

"Mm…I dunno…" Ryuji said, scratching his neck. "But I mean, it's kinda nice not havin' teachers get on my case about stuff anymore…so I think I'd try to, anyway." he grinned.  
  
"Okay," Makoto smiled. "So, when did you want to go on our date?"  
  
"...For real?" Ryuji blinked, grinning from ear to ear. "You mean it!?"  
  
"Yes," Makoto said. "But, I have three rules," she said, holding up the same amount of fingers. Ryuji nodded intently.  
  
"This is a single date, not a promise of more dates or anything else, just one date." She reminded. Ryuji nodded in agreement as she lowered one finger.  
  
"We go on the weekend, somewhere public...nowhere romantic, I want to have a good time, I don't want you trying to grope me, if you grope me, I'll break your arm." She said seriously as Ryuji nodded slower, and somewhat less enthusiastically.   
  
"And...well, the third one," she said, her face heating up a bit. "I would like to cuddle, at least once."  
  
"...Oh," Ryuji blinked. "Um, well I was gonna take you my favorite noodle place and then the arcade..."  
  
"Perfect," she smiled warmly. "Saturday, then?"  
  
"Y...Yeah, absolutely." Ryuji smiled happily. "You won't regret this, Makoto! This is gonna be the funnest date you've ever been on."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," she said shyly, hands behind her back. It would also be the first date she had ever been on, but she wouldn't tell Ryuji that and ruin his excitement. Despite everything, seeing him so interested in her was endearing and maybe she was shifting her standards just a little bit.  
  
But was it so wrong to have a good time?  
  
"I'll see you Sunday!" Ryuji said, turning to leave. "Er, I mean I'll see you at school, but-" he stammered, his face heating up.  
  
"Go home, Ryuji," Makoto grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Y...Yeah, seya!" He said, pushing through the door with a stupid grin on his face. Makoto waited until he was gone before she let out a heavy, shaky sigh and slumped down.  
  
...She really hoped she didn't regret this, but she was actually excited about this date. Really excited, her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading.  
  
She had a date! A real date!


	5. The Man With The Plan

A date.

Ryuji had a date. He had a plan, there was a system in order and he would follow it. Ryuji proudly slapped down a few pages in front of Akira's desk, looking smug from ear to ear.

'Ryuji's Super Guaranteed Plan For Dating Makoto.' Akira's eyes skimmed over the title, written in the most explosive font he had ever seen in his life. He held it up, scanning over the first page before flipping the next three. It was simple, concise…and honestly? Not terrible. They'd go to the arcade first, then they'd hit the noodle place and go for a walk in the nearby park. The additional pages were lists of things he could and could not do. Honestly, the detail was impressive. It was almost hard to think Ryuji had done this, if it wasn't for the insane way he wrote anything.

"So?" Ryuji said impatiently as Akira quirked a brow at him.

"It's fine," Akira said. "Looks like you took what she said to heart, then?"

"I kind of have to," Ryuji grimaced. "She's…kinda scary when she's angry, man." That glare did stuff to him that he wasn't sure was entirely healthy, but that didn't mean he wanted to try and coax it out of her.

"She is," Akira agreed. "But you're still doing it, and she seems to be excited…that's good, right?"

"Hell yea it is!" Ryuji grinned, hands behind his head. "She's gonna have her mind blown! She'll be declarin' her love in no time." Akira didn't have the heart to really ruin his enthusiasm, so he just handed the paper back to him.

"Well, good luck," He was really hoping it worked, because he was getting a little worn out getting his texts late at night, panicking about something or another that he said to Makoto and hoped it didn't ruin his chances.

"Thanks! This is gonna be great! This plan is absolutely foolproof!" He said, punching his hand into his palm. Akira watched him, his eyes trailing down to his shaking legs and then back up again. Well, he had the spirit at least.

"Good luck," Akira smiled nonetheless.

\--

Makoto had no idea what to do for…'date clothes'. Ann's suggestions weren't exactly anything that she would even begin to wear, she also had no sense of style or…fashion or anything. And she was terrified to even begin to ask her sister for any help.

No, Ryuji wanted to date her, actually date her. She had to put some initiative forward. But she didn't know what kind of 'forward' that meant if she went too casual…would he get the wrong idea? But if she went too formal, would he assume she was taking this way more seriously?

Ugh, why was this so hard!? No, she wanted to make this very clear that this was a one-time thing, but she wouldn't dress like some…some, well she didn't know the word she was thinking of. But she wanted to be comfortable and confident! So, she decided to throw caution to the wind and chose a pair of beige capris and a baseball shirt that hugged her frame.

Was that too much? Too little? She didn't know, and she didn't have time to figure it out, because she was running out of time and she barely had the time to slip her shoes on. Oh god, was she going to be late!? All because of not being able to figure out what she wanted to wear? Ugh, she was so bad at this!

But she was in front of the Beef Bowl shop in Shibuya, glancing around for Ryuji. She had a date, that had never settled in properly until she saw Ryuji trotting up with a friendly grin, that she returned with a smile of her own.

"Hey, you look good!" Ryuji complimented easily. Dressed in his usual purple jacket and dark clothes, Makoto felt a little bit better about what she chose to wear. It was casual: comfortable, that relaxed her a little.

"Thanks," Makoto smiled. "This is the place, right? I don't think I've ever been here before."

"For real? It's the best!" Ryuji grinned. "C'mon, I'm starvin…then we hit the arcade!"

"Sure," Makoto smiled, following him inside. Well, she really appreciated his enthusiasm for it. "Thanks for um…you know," she started politely. "Being…interested."

"Who wouldn't be?" Ryuji snorted. "I mean, you're really awesome, Makoto."

"…Thanks," Makoto mumbled, hands behind her back with a smile. She had more she wanted to say, but she didn't want to ruin Ryuji's joy at his accomplishment. Maybe he didn't earn what she suggested to the letter, but he had put more effort into this than anyone else she knew and she wanted to reward herself with that too. Was that so wrong?

"So, what's the best thing on the menu? My treat," she offered. Ryuji's eyes lit up, and Makoto felt a vague sense of fear that she didn't quite understand.

She didn't understand it until she saw Ryuji devour his food like a starving child.

"…There are noodles in there too, you know," Makoto said, brows raised in disgusted wonder.

"Oh, I know!" Ryuji said between ripping into the meat. "But like, this is the best part!" She wasn't arguing that, but it was supposed to be a balanced kind of meal…

"Ryuji, eat your noodles."

"I will-"

"Eat. Your. Noodles." Makoto said, eyes narrowing as she pointed her chopsticks at him. "You're not going to be in any shape to lose at the arcade when we're done here."

"Oh, say what girl?" Ryuji smirked, tearing into another chunk of beef before slurping up some noodles. "You think you can step to me? You're gonna be in for a real hurting."

"That so?" Makoto sniffed, licking her lips of the broth. "All I see is you weighing yourself down with that meat, don't cry to me when you lose."

"Ooh, it's on now," Ryuji said, eyes narrowing. She didn't think anyone could slurp noodles and look evil, but he somehow managed it. It was weirdly endearing, like an angry noodle gremlin.

"Good," Makoto grinned. "Because I expect you to impress me, Sakamoto."

"I'm the best you'll ever see at Time Crisis!" Ryuji sniffed.

\--

She didn't remember the last time she actually relaxed, other than being with her friends. Fun for her was in short supply, and it always had been. Ryuji was incredibly easy to talk with, even if he had the sharpest opinions about the tiniest of things. But that was…sort of nice too?

Makoto for all of her personal growth was still new to this 'expressing her opinion honestly' and being around Ryuji was like a breath of fresh air. Having friends was amazing, it felt like she had a huge weight off her shoulders.

She honestly wasn't expecting to have so much fun!

"Aw, dammit!" Ryuji groaned, hands on his knees with a huff as Makoto grinned brilliantly, her face flush. "Who the hell made you so damn good at Dance Dance Fever?!"

"Myself, mostly," Makoto smiled. "I like to come here sometimes after I study, it helps keep me focused, you should try it sometime!"

"Jeezus…" Ryuji said, standing up with another huff. "Smart and good at video games? Save some for the rest of us," he grinned.

"Sorry," Makoto smiled, even though it was very clear that she wasn't. "You weren't bad though, for a beginner." She teased.

"Ooh," Ryuji sighed, rubbing his head. "Man, you're vicious when you win…" Makoto couldn't help but laugh, hopping off the dance pad.

"Come on," Makoto smiled. "It's getting late, we should probably head to the subway."

"Yeah, sure," Ryuji said, hands in his pockets with a light sigh. Jeez, how come nobody told him she was good at video games? That was…kinda hot, honestly. "So um...did you have a good time?"  
  
"...Yeah," Makoto said, the realization itself making her beam with happiness. "Yeah, actually, I did."  
  
"Awesome," Ryuji grinned, glancing at her. "So, y'know...what do I gotta do to get another one?" Makoto settled on him with a delicate arch of her brow, feeling her heart slam into her throat.   
  
"Well, um..." Makoto said, shyly tucking hair behind her ears to give her a moment to think. "I...don't know? I didn't really think you'd-" No, no...don't say that. That'd be terrible. "actually want to go on a date with me, so..."  
  
That was...better...?  
  
"Well, I did and I do," Ryuji grinned. "So you just tell me what I gotta do, and I'll do it! For real this time," he said seriously. Makoto considered it a moment as they walked to the station, hands behind her back in thought. It seemed like a good way to make Ryuji grow as a person, and not be just some angry thug that everyone thought he was.  
  
"Study with me, every day I do in the library." Makoto decided. Ryuji wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he definitely was hoping it wasn't that.   
  
"...More studyin'?" Ryuji sighed, rubbing his neck. "C'mon, Makoto-"  
  
"You said whatever you needed to do, you'd do it," Makoto reminded.   
  
"I mean _yes_ but-"  
  
"No," Makoto said, arms crossing. "If you want another date, you follow the rules."  
  
Well, he did want another date. He had a really good time but it didn't seem very...date-y? "Alright, alright..." Ryuji sighed, hands up. "I'll study with you after school when you do, jeez..."  
  
"Good," she smiled warmly, and almost all of his irritation evaporated. "I had a really good time today, Ryuji...so I hope you keep up the good work for our next one."  
  
 _Oh._  
  
Oh _hell yeah_.  
  
"Y-Yeah, sure!" Ryuji grinned widely. "You'll see! I'll be the smartest kid in Shujin!" he laughed.   
  
He wouldn't, but Makoto thought that being that determined was far more endearing than it should be. "I look forward to seeing you take the crown from me, then," Makoto said, moving closer to peck his cheek and turn.  
  
"See you later, Ryuji." Ryuji blinked widely, feeling his face heat up to his hairline while Makoto was desperately trying to get into the car before-

Wait.  
  
They boarded the same train anyway, didn't they?  
  
Makoto was doing her best not to look at Ryuji as they stood next to each other, and he was grinning like the moron that he was the entire time. God, why didn't she think of that!?  
  
"Quit it," Makoto said, face flush. Why did she think doing that was a good idea?  
  
"Nah." He said. He was practically glowing from it all. He got a kiss, from Makoto...on his first date.   
  
"I mean it." Makoto huffed. She felt so humiliated, she should have just turned and left but, he looked so happy and so was she!  
  
"No, it was awesome and I want more of them, so I gotta study up!" He said in determination. "You gonna tutor me? Are your kisses my reward?" He said, that stupid grin had never left and Makoto was struggling to stay angry at him at how pleased a little kiss on the cheek made him. But she had her dignity!  
  
"I will elbow you if you keep talking." Makoto threatened, her red eyes sharp as a knife as she looked at him in a warning.  
  
"Worth it," Ryuji said happily. "So worth it."  
  
She hoped this train crashed...


	6. Love is War

Makoto should have known better in some respects, but in others…she was irritated. Irritated was putting it mildly, she was skinning students alive with the razor-sharp gazes she was giving anyone who even looked at her as she stalked through the school like a predator on the hunt.

She was angry, humiliated, and embarrassed…and a little bit happy. But mostly the first three! Someone had spread a rumor that she was dating Ryuji! And it wasn't just 'someone', it was Ryuji!

Ugh! It was one date! One fun, really…fun date! She wasn't going to find Ryuji…but she knew who she could find that would know. Because Ryuji could smell it. He could smell her anger, and that was extremely hot, but also incredibly dangerous.

Ryuji honestly hadn't meant anything by it! He was just kinda joking around with Mishima! If anyone was to blame, it was him! Which, honestly was an extremely tempting idea, but he had to get out of here before Akira ratted on him. Not that he would entirely blame him for it, he would if he got caught…but other than that…

Regardless, he was making sure he was taking his time in acting casual, especially since people were already talking about how upset Makoto was the more he was heading toward the door for sweet freedom. Except he was stopped, stopped by the red-eyed fury at the door, arms crossed.

"…You look amazing, Makoto-" Ryuji started, already backing up as Makoto walked forward, her expression foul.

"Sakamoto, you have two seconds to explain to me what the hell gave you the right to tell anyone what I've been hearing!" Makoto snarled. So much for the composed, proper and prim student body president, the scandalized gasps were almost as loud as Ryuji's gears turning attempting to figure out a safe way out of this.

"…I…I didn't mean it!" he promised. "C'mon, Makoto! I promise! I promise I didn't mean it! Someone musta' overheard a joke I was making-"

"Oh, so it's a joke to want to date me now?" Makoto said angrily, stalking forward. "Is that it?

"No!" He insisted, hands up. "No, no…that's not what I meant! Honest! I just said to Mishima that-"

"Mishima, Makoto hissed out like a snake.. Oh man, Ryuji felt his shoulders relax and tighten all at once. He didn’t even know what that meant, but he felt it! Crap.   
  
“It was me, it was my fault,” Ryuji said quickly. “I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just really excited about...you know, getting to spend time with you.” he insisted. Makoto stared at him hard.   
  
“Now everyone knows.”   
  
“I know, that’s my bad.”   
  
“It is your bad, it is your _very_ bad.” Makoto insisted, prodding his finger into his chest. “And how are you going to make it up to me?”   
  
“Ow…” Ryuji mumbled, rubbing his chest. “...dinner?” he tried with a hopeful grin. Makoto couldn’t believe it, he was in _trouble_ and he was _still_ trying? Ugh! Why did she like that!?   
  
“No, not dinner...the gym,” she decided instead with a smile. Ryuji arched a nervous brow at that, she was kidding, right? The gaze she was giving him, however...spoke of nothing of the sort. “Since we’ve been getting along, I want to make sure my martial arts are still useful.” she decided. “So I need a sparring partner.”   
  
“Uh,” Ryuji said. “I mean, I ain’t exactly-”   
  
“I wasn’t asking you, I was telling you,” Makoto said pointedly. “I’ll see you the address to the gym I go too, dress comfortably,” she said, her gaze shifting into something sharp and unnatural, like a predator waiting for their prey to make a mistake... “I’d hate for you to be uncomfortable, Sakamoto.”   
  
“...Gym it is!” Ryuji decided with a nervous laugh. “I’ll be there!”   
  
“Good!” Makoto smiled widely. “Looking forward to it, then I’ll forgive you once we’re done,” she said, walking past him. Ryuji felt the cold chill of fear trail down his spine and he shivered, rubbing his arms. Oh man, he was in so much trouble.   
  
“...Doing okay, Ryuji?” Akira asked him passively, he had been watching...and mostly hiding from Makoto as he settled against the wall. Ryuji swallowed tightly. They had fought some terrifying things, but Makoto was terrifying enough angry.   
  
“Yup!” Ryuji said with a laugh. “Never...never better, hey...um, have you ever see Makoto practice?”   
  
“Can’t say I have,” Akira mused. But he had seen her martial arts on full display in the Metaverse. She said she knew Aikido, and while Akira was not an expert in knowing martial arts, he was fairly certain what she did there was not Aikido. “Make sure you stay protected, huh?”   
  
“Thanks, fearless leader.” Ryuji sighed, head hanging.   
  
Really, how bad could it possibly be?

\--  
  
He had no thoughts about any kind of fear when he arrived at the gym because Makoto was wearing a sports bra and gym shorts that hugged every inch of her in all the best ways. Her lean, toned arms were on display...that delicious, flat stomach and those legs...ooh. Ooh! Those legs! This was worth it, this was absolutely worth it.   
  
“Hey,” Ryuji grinned happily as Makoto smiled, fitting on a pair of gloves. He had dressed in his track gear because that was really the only exercise stuff he had. He had taken a casual note of the numerous punching bags, the ring in the center...and the general expressions of the dedicated people here.   
  
He was not a martial artist, he was a fighter.   
  
“Glad you made it, Ryuji.” She said, she was glowing with happiness. All because _he_ had come here, he knew this was a good call. She obviously wasn’t that mad at him if she was this happy. “Make sure you gear up, alright? I don’t want you getting hurt.”   
  
“Yeah, no problem!” Ryuji said, following her happily as they headed toward the ring. He took note of the padded gear and fitted it on with Makoto’s help, mostly the shin guards...which were surprisingly bulky, as well as the helmet. He thought nothing of it, until she handed him a clear mouthguard.   
  
“...What’s this for?” Ryuji said curiously as he nevertheless took it and slipped it in.   
  
“For safety,” Makoto smiled. “Pick up the punch shields first, then we’ll move to the kick pad, okay?”   
  
“...Sure,” Ryuji said, taking the small, circular protectors for the hands as he fit them on. “So what, I just have my hands up and you punch them?”   
  
“Sorta,” Makoto said, going through a series of stretches as Ryuji watched. “We do a pattern, okay? One, two, one, then you do a hook.” Makoto said, showing him the punch combination. Damn, she was quick...and the focus in her eyes. Shit.   
  
“Yeah, sure...you’re the boss,” Ryuji mumbled. This wouldn’t be so bad, right?   
  
“Good,” Makoto said, raising her fists up. “Hands up?”   
  
Ryuji held his hands up as Makoto took a step in. Right, left, right. The impacts were solid, but not hard and Ryuji threw out a wide hook that she ducked under and took a step back. Hm, not bad. Maybe he was worried about nothing!   
  
“Got it?” Makoto said with a smile.   
  
“Got it!” Ryuji grinned as he watched her head toward the chair to pluck her mouthguard up and she turned, those red eyes burning intensely. He had felt afraid about a lot of things as of late, but there had been nothing more terrifying and erotic than watching that sadistic glimmer in her eyes.   
  
She stepped in again, and the rotation continued: Right, left, right, hook! That was a lot more solid, and Ryuji found his arms going a little shaky from the impacts.   
  
“Tighten your arms up,” Makoto ordered as she stepped in again. Faster this time and Ryuji kept his arm ready as her fist slammed firmly into the padded shield and he weaved his arm up to block the other one and the final right before swiping at her head.   
  
Faster then, steadier. The pace was blistering as Makoto’s fists slammed into his hands, which started to vibrate all the way to his shoulders. They had done five reps, and Makoto was only starting to get winded as Ryuji was huffing.   
  
“Hey...uh, this...this isn’t Aikido, is it?” Ryuji wheezed, slumped down. Dammit, his arms were on fire and she was still ready to go. Her body was glistening lightly under the lights with sweat, and Ryuji was impressed that he was too tired to think about it.   
  
“Nope.” Makoto said. “Been taking boxing lessons, figured it’d come in handy...good footwork is a foundation of martial arts, you know? You’re not done already, are you?”   
  
“N-no, no...just...just catchin’ my breath,” he huffed, rising back up.   
  
“Good, now we do the full-body routine,” Makoto smirked, tightening her gloves as Ryuji stared at her in bewilderment.

  
“Wh...what do you mean?” Ryuji said warily.   
  
“You didn’t think you’d put all that gear on just to punch your hands?” Makoto purred eagerly, licking her lips.   
  
Well.   
  
Shit.   
  
Ryuji was good at taking beatings, he had learned that throughout his young life from his lifestyle choices and his problems in school. But this was a different kind of beating, it was like fighting a doctor with a scalpel. Her low kicks were firm and only served as a distraction to the solid swings she was doing against his punch shields. She was relentless and Ryuji was getting exhausted keeping up with her.   
  
“I think...you have something to talk about, maybe!?” Ryuji wheezed, swiping at her more for his own breathing room than any pattern as Makoto weaved back in and her fist caught his hand that had moved to protect his fragile stomach.   
  
“I don’t possibly know what you _mean!_ ” Makoto snarled, spinning in a beautiful roundhouse that slammed into Ryuji’s cheek as he jerked viciously to the side and bounced off the ropes and hit the ring with a grunt. Holy shit, that was the coolest thing he had ever seen, and also, his face hurt now as he scrambled to his feet in desperation. Oh shit, she was _angry_.   
  
“M-Makoto! Come on! We can talk about this!”   
  
“You made our date some big thing for the whole school!” Makoto said, raising her leg up in an impressive, and honestly heart wrenching display of an ax kick that swung down hard as Ryuji caught her leg in the punch guards. Oh, crap. He shoved her away as she stumbled back and he quickly moved to get the kick-shield. Oh crap, crap crap crap crap-   
  
“I didn’t mean it like that!” Ryuji promised, turning around just in time to have Makoto send a powerful front kick right into the shield as he bounded off the ropes and struggled to regain his footing. “Honest! I was just excited to tell someone!”   
  
“You said I was your girlfriend!” Makoto snarled, swinging her foot to slam the shin against the shield as Ryuji tucked in and held his ground. Holy shit, stay together, you beautiful shield of safety!   
  
“I...I said I wanted you to be my girlfriend!” Ryuji admitted face flush. “Seriously! I wouldn’t tell people something like that!” he promised as Makoto stared at him, huffing in embarrassment and anger. “I feel terrible that it spread like that! I do!” he insisted, shoulders sagging. “C’mon, Makoto! I wouldn’t...I mean, I’d never tell people that! I don’t want you to think I’m a creep!”   
  
Makoto stared at him, shoulders sinking with a frustrated huff. “...You promise?” Makoto mumbled seriously.   
  
“I promise!” Ryuji said. “You’re a great friend, I’d never, ever hurt you like that.”   
  
Makoto crossed her arms, staring at him.. “...It was humiliating, you know.” she said quietly. “Everyone was just...talking around me, but not to me...I felt like crying.” she mumbled. “After...after everything that happened, I thought I had some friends that I knew wouldn’t do such...such horrible things and-”   
  
She sniffled heavily, wiping at her face. “I was...I was really scared, Ryuji...I was thinking that all of you guys were just-”   
  
“No, no, hey,” Ryuji said, pushing the shield away as he moved forward. Jeez, he felt like garbage now. He felt like absolute shit. He really wished Akira was here, he was better at this sort of thing. “Absolutely not, okay? Don’t cry, okay? Please, I’m really sorry...I won’t let it happen again...is...there anything I can do?”   
  
Makoto wiped her eyes and looked at him. “...Can...can I have a hug?” She said quietly. She felt humiliated, embarrassed, and upset that she took it all out on Ryuji.   
  
“...Right now?” He stammered faintly, face red.   
  
“Yes, right now.” Makoto insisted, frowning.   
  
“I mean, there are people here-” He said faintly. I mean, he definitely wanted to, but-   
  
“God, Ryuji!” Makoto sighed, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him in for a crushing hug. She slid her arms around his waist immediately, face buried against his chest as Ryuji froze, his hands awkwardly shifting around her. He...wasn’t sure where to touch…   
  
“U-Um…” Ryuji huffed. The heat he was feeling wasn’t just from the workout and the impending fear of Makoto kicking the shit out of him. God, she felt incredible...she _smelled_ incredible. Was that weird? He didn’t know, he was too busy enjoying it as he carefully settled his arms around her waist.   
  
It felt nice, nicer than Makoto wanted to admit, and nicer than Ryuji was comfortable with.   
  
“...So, girlfriend, huh?” Makoto said after a pause.   
  
“Oh, uh...yeah, I mean…you know, it was just...talking about stuff,” he said, trailing off. “It’s stupid, I know, especially since, like...we’re supposed to just kinda do this one day at a time.”   
  
“Right,” Makoto said after a moment. “...Sorry, by the way, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I? I shouldn’t have gotten so...angry.” She had a lot of issues to work through, and Ryuji was still interested in all this? That was more uplifting than she really wanted to say.   
  
“What? Oh, pfft,” he said casually, waving it off. “No worries, I’m built to last!” he promised.   
  
“Well, good.” Makoto decided. “...You’re not mad or anything?”   
  
“Nah,” Ryuji grinned. “I mean, I’d be kinda upset too if this happened to me, you know? You got every right to be upset, I really didn’t mean it to spread...that’s my fault.”   
  
“It is, and you _are_ going to make it up to me,” Makoto decided as she stared at him, and Ryuji swallowed tightly.   
  
“Y-Yes Ma’am, of course.” He said quickly.   
  
“Good,” she said. “So, I...guess if everyone thinks we are, we should be, right?” she said. Ryuji stared at her in confusion a moment, before he blinked. His face went as red as those pretty eyes staring at him.   
  
“Uh-we-...” Ryuji mumbled, feeling his heart slam into his throat. “I...well, yes, I mean...if...that’s something you want to do?”   
  
“I think it is,” Makoto decided with a smile. “Someone needs to keep you in check, and make sure your grades are still stable, and Ryuji...if you ever do anything like this again, the next time I kick you isn’t going to be with padding,” she said, squeezing him a little. “Got it?”   
  
“G...Got it!” He said, grinning happily. Holy shit, he did it! He had a girlfriend! Niijima Makoto was his girlfriend! That filled him with such a sense of joy as she pulled away from him to shower and dress as he stood there on the ring, sniffing in satisfaction.   
  
...Before the realization settled in: Oh crap, he was her boyfriend...he had no idea how to be a boyfriend!


	7. My Kingdom for A King

Akira had never seen Ryuji look so pleased and beaten up in all of his life. Ann’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in concern as Ryuji was grinning from ear to ear next to a more heavily embarrassed Makoto. He had a large medical patch on his cheek and a few wrapped fingers, and judging by how he was walking, he was beaten up in a few other spots.   
  
“Uh…” Ann started in concern, Makoto was about to say something but Ryuji waved it off.   
  
“...Nah, it’s cool,” Ryuji promised.”Hottest thing I’d ever seen, I’d do again.” Akira chuckled at that, rubbing his neck as Makoto’s face lit up as red as her eyes. She looked like she was struggling to be happy, angry, or embarrassed.   
  
“Stop that,” Makoto hissed quietly, face red. “I said I was sorry!”   
  
“And I don’t care,” he hummed happily. “Man, you shoulda seen her...she’s got a stomach I’d paint on with my tongu-” Akira had seen a few things as fast as Makoto’s elbow into Ryuji’s stomach as he let out a gurgling cry of pain, slumping down as she stared at the both of them. Anna and Akira both gave her friendly if somewhat forced grins.   
  
“Not a word,” Makoto said fiercely.    
  
“Zero,” Akira said easily, hands in his pockets. Whew, she had a gaze that could cut steel...   
  
“Yup!” Anna said cheerfully. “Is he okay?”   
  
“Right now, I don’t care,” Makoto grumbled, but nevertheless went down to hoist him up to his feet with a sigh. Ryuji was still grinning.   
  
“See what I mean? So damn hot.” He sighed contently. Makoto looked far too pleased about the situation, but Akira thought it was best to let it go and just...process what he had just witnessed. “She’s my girlfriend now, you know?”   
  
“We gathered,” Anna said with an arch of her brow. “No accounting for taste, I guess…” she said quieter. Akira could feel the laser-sharp movement of Makoto's eyes as he stepped in with a clearing of his throat. Ann was playing dangerous today, and he didn’t know if his stress levels could handle it.    
  
“Well, we should probably get going to class, right?” Akira said with a friendly smile. That was incredibly quick of Makoto, but she seemed to relax after a moment.    
  
“Right,” Makoto smiled as Akira let out a slight sigh of relief. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t like they all weren’t a bit protective or Ryuji. This was going to be an interesting day.    
  
“Please be more careful,” Akira told Ann as Makoto and Ryuji walked away, she stared at him in confusion, head tilted.   
  
“Huh?” she murmured. “What do you mean? I was just teasing.”   
  
“Yeah, let’s make sure everyone knows that before you do it again,” he said, rubbing his neck. That didn’t seem to help her any, so he decided to let it go.    
  
“...Makoto did seem a bit spooky, didn’t she?” Morgana said as he poked his head out of the bag. “I wasn’t even looking and I could feel it! Maybe we should keep an eye on them?”   
  
“...Yeah, maybe,” Akira mumbled. On one hand, it made sense...on the other, he’d be trailing a couple and that felt...in poor taste. “He seems happy, so I guess we’ll just leave it alone for now.” His bigger concern was Makoto, she seemed..very protective of him right now.   
\--   
Ryuji didn’t know what it was today, but everything felt  _ great.  _ Even the class couldn’t bring his mood down! It was probably due to the fact that he was sore all over like a good workout and he was dating Makoto of all people and it was great and amazing and…   
  
“Ryuji?” Makoto said slightly in amused concern as he popped out of his own thoughts, glancing around. Her face was slightly red because he was...grinning and looking at her and it was making her happy in ways she didn’t know how to process. They had come to the library to study, but Makoto was wondering if he had heard more than a handful of things she said in passing to help him.    
  
“Yeah?” He smiled. “What’s up?”   
  
“What are you doing?” She asked curiously. “You’ve barely touched your math homework.”   
  
“Starin’ at somethin’ pretty,” he said dreamily. Makoto blinked, fingers tightening around her pen as she sighed. Her entire body felt like it had just exploded from anxiety and happiness from his blatant honesty. People were around, they heard all of this and he just didn’t care!    
  
“What’s pretty is your grades, so keep studying so they stay that way,” Makoto said lightly, inching the paper forward as she frowned at him. Idiot. He couldn’t just...say those things in public! What would people say?    
  
“Yes ma’am,” Ryuji grinned. Not that it stopped him from looking at her, or his homework.   
  
“Do you need help?” Makoto tried instead. “You’re all...weird today?”   
  
“Am I? Sorry...I’m just...y’know,” Ryuji said, rubbing his neck. “I’m really happy that you said yes, that’s all.” Makoto felt the warmth in her body spread to her face and she had to swallow to fight back the rush of emotion that hit her. He was that happy about her? She didn’t remember anyone that happy about her in anything for ages.    
  
“...Well, I am too,” Makoto managed to say with a warm smile of her own. “But I’m also happy that you’ve been studying and keeping your grades well, so keep that up too, okay?”   
  
“Yeah, but ‘Koto...I hate math.” Ryuji sighed, head hanging. “It’s my worst subject!”   
  
Koto…? Every subject had been his worst subject before this started anyway, so Makoto wasn’t quite sure how to soothe him about that. Koto...why did she like that so much?    
  
“Well, you’re getting a passing grade in your subject you hate...so you’re doing something right,” she reminded him with a light tap of her pen against his hand. “So don’t act so down, alright? I’ll walk you through it.”    
  
“Alright, alright.” Ryuji sighed. “So uh...you wanna do something after school?”   
  
“Like?” Makoto said with a tilt of her head   
  
“I dunno, hang out or something?” Ryuji offered.    
  
“I can’t today,” Makoto said apologetically. She still had to make sure she was home on time, she didn’t want her sister to be curious about this, at least not yet. “Sorry, we can do something this weekend, okay?” she smiled. “Besides, you got my number and everything.”   
  
Ryuji looked deflated, but at least he didn’t look miserable. Right, she actually had responsibilities or something. What did he have to do while she was off...doing that? “Right, yeah, no problem.” He assured confidently. “Just text me when you get a chance, okay?”   
  
“Sure,” Makoto smiled. 

\--   
That chance seemed to be the moment she got home, she hadn’t expected Ryuji to be so eager to talk to her when she wasn’t even sure what to talk about. But, it was nice. It was nice getting texts from her boyfriend. Just the thought of that made her cheeks warm as her thumbs danced across the screen.    
  
She couldn’t believe she had a boyfriend, just...talking about stuff made her happy. They talked about the day, their plans as a group, and more. She was all smiles when she got ready for bed, and they said goodnight. She sunk into the covers, head resting against her pillow with a content, relaxed sigh as she closed her eyes.   
  
...What did couples do together?   
  


Her red eyes snapped open like a whipcrack as panic slammed into her chest and she shot up from her bed.    
  
_ Shit. _ _   
_ _   
_ She couldn’t be sleeping, she had to study! What if she was a bad girlfriend? What  _ was _ a bad girlfriend!? How could she be a good one? Ugh! She needed reference materials! She had never been a girlfriend to anyone!    
  
How could she sleep when she had to study for this!?


	8. I Read About It On The internet

Ryuji had grown accustomed to meeting Makoto at the beginning of school or sometime before, but today was different. He hadn’t seen her this morning, but he had a dearth of texts from her from the morning and onward.

Important Research Material!

Fifty best dating sites in Japan?

The most comfortable way to kiss?

The best positions to snuggle?

Ryuji felt equal parts excited and horrified. When did she send these…? The list went on to the ways to show interest through clothing, the best movies to watch as a romantic couple. It was all very…informative. And he was able to parse out a lot of things on why she was showing them, but he was more concerned and why he was getting these messages at four in the morning.

He got his answer when he arrived at the library and saw Makoto studying with the biggest bags under her eyes. Ryuji blinked curiously as he meandered forward, sitting his bag down.

“Hey,” Ryuji grinned. “You uh…you sleep alright?”

“No,” Makoto groused faintly. “How could anyone sleep when there’s so much to learn?”

“Um…” He didn’t feel like he was the best judge of that at all, considering most of his time was spent on Youtube. “I guess…by not doing it?” Ryuji tried, rubbing his neck. “What’s with all the stuff you were sendin’ me?”

“Because this needs to be done right!” Makoto reminded firmly.. “We can’t just…” she said, her frown increasing as Ryuji quirked a brow.

“Wing it?”

“Yes! Wing it!”

“Why not?”

“Because this is the most formative relationship we will ever have!” Makoto reminded, bringing up her phone to shove an article in his face.

“…Alright, so?” Ryuji said, gently tilting the phone down. “What’s the big deal?”

“What if we mess up?” Makoto said. “Or what if I do something or you do something and it screws everything up? It’s recorded that poor teenage relationships give people struggles later in life in building proper social interactions! And I might be fine but I don’t want to hurt you because I-” Ryuji’s hands settled on either side of her face, and her eyes widened. His expression was settled into determination, his brows angled downward and his face settled into something that reminded her of a snarl. The intensity of it caught her off guard and…excited her.

“Hey,” Ryuji said flatly. “Will you chill the hell out and breathe a moment?”

Makoto couldn’t say anything, because all she could feel was the warmth of his hands, the burning gaze of his eyes as she let out a slow, even breath that brought attention to those wonderful, full and kissable lips that suddenly made Ryuji jerk his hands away and leave Makoto a flushed mess as everyone attempted to not pay attention.

They were doing an extremely poor job.

“…Doesn’t that worry you?” Makoto mumbled after a moment. “I…I don’t know what I’m doing or what we’re supposed to be doing-”

“Prolly what we’re doin right now, I’d figure,” Ryuji said. “So what if we’re…y’know, not doin’ the stuff this article says or whatever? I’m having fun.”

“You…you are?” Makoto blinked. “But we haven’t really done anything…”

“Sure we have,” Ryuji grinned. “We’ve been hangin’ out a lot more, right? I mean, I like spending time with you, that’s fun to me.” He assured. “Maybe next time we spar, you don’t use it as an excuse to beat the crap outta me, huh?”

“I mean…you deserved it,” Makoto grumbled, face still red from either that or something else. She didn’t have the brainpower to think about it.

“Yes, but you know…it’s not a bad way to spend time together either, provided I’m not there just to get my ass kicked.” Ryuji sniffed. “Besides, if any guys start creepin’ on ya, I can deal with ‘em.”

“…Can you?” Makoto said with a quirk of her brow. “You mean the guys who actually train and know martial arts?”

“Yeah, I can totally take them,” Ryuji assured confidently. “I mean hell, the stuff I fought? Some guy who knows a fancy punch? Super easy,” he smirked.

“Well,” Makoto said flatly. “I guess we know what we can do to spend time together, then,” she smirked in return. Ryuji looked a tiny bit deflated but was too stubborn to admit it.

“Look, the point is…we’re doin fine…and besides that we’ve not even been dating that long anyway…isn’t that stuff to worry about like…years down the road?” he said. “We can figure it out.”

“I…guess you’re right,” Makoto mumbled. “I feel so embarrassed now…I got so worried,” she said, face heating up in shame. How could she be like that, and in public no less? Everyone saw it!

“Nah, it’s fine,” Ryuji promised with a grin. “Besides, it’s kinda cute seeing you so riled up over me.” He leered, elbows on the table as he watched her.

“Don’t make me hit you," Makoto huffed in annoyance.

“You’re too tired to hit me, that's why I'm saying it," Ryuji grinned. "You wanna do something after school? I got an idea."

"Yes I do," Makoto said, chin tilted up. "You don't get to talk to me for the rest of the day, anyway."

"What? Why?" he said, eyes wide.

"Because you embarrassed me!" Makoto hissed quietly as Ryuji tilted his head and glanced around, immediately, people went back to their books and their conversations.

…Oh.

Yeah, that was probably fair. And now the rumors really were around that Makoto had been 'tainted' by the rebellious boy, even though Ryuji had done nothing with her in school. Then again, people thought Akira carried a knife in his pocket at all times.

Ryuji was fairly certain that he didn't, but he never asked. He was kind of scared to know the answer. He offered Makoto a slightly apologetic grin as she glared him out of the library, and then returned back to her studies in the hopes people would stop staring at her and everything would get back to normal.

Dating Ryuji was not a normal part of her routine, and as much as she was irritated at him, the value of it being so different made her struggle to not smile. Someone cared about her enough to make a scene about it, someone wanted her to be happier and healthier, and…right, she needed to study. Studying first.

It was hard to be any kind of disciplinarian when she was in such a good mood when she knew Ryuji wanted to do things with her. Maybe he actually did read the material? Either way, she was oddly hopeful.

…But she was going to do more research, just in case. Where would a teenage Japanese boy take a girlfriend? She had to be prepared for every eventuality, maybe things were fine but they were fine because nothing had happened yet. She wasn't going to rest on her laurels!

Of course, she should have known better for lots of reasons. Ryuji didn't exactly come from a rich family and as eager as he was, he wasn't exactly a wizard of courtship and she assumed that they were meeting up in Yongen-Jaya because wherever he was planning was nearby.

She wasn't wrong, but she was still surprised as they stood at the foot of the stairs

"…Batting center?" she blinked faintly as Ryuji grinned.

"Yup! You need to get some stress out in a way that doesn't bruise me every week, have you ever swung a baseball bat and hit a ball?" He said, taking her hand to lead her up the stairs. They were holding hands! Her heart did a backflip as she tightened her fingers in his, smiling.

"No, I haven't," she said. "But it shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"We'll see, we'll make it a competition!" Ryuji said, grinning. "If I win, you gotta kiss me." Makoto's eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"I gotta, huh?" Makoto said thoughtfully, head tilted. "And what do I get if I win?"

"I dunno, what do you want?" Ryuji said as Makoto's expression grew thoughtful before she smiled. Fine, if things were going fine like he said then this would be no big deal, right?

"That'll be a secret until I win," she decided, leading him up the steps. "Come on."

\--  
Watching Ryuji focused was like a different kind of person. He was always a little cocky and overconfident, ready to fight against the injustices of the world with a simplicity that could be admired and mocked in a single stroke. Makoto didn't know if everyone looked so focused and determined playing baseball, but right now it didn't matter.

His eyes were set, his brow angled in focus as he stared at the pitching machine as he set his bat up, and the machine went off with a low _t-chak_. Makoto knew nothing about baseball form, but she knew a lot about from a martial artist perspective: Feet settled apart, slightly bent…the back foot slightly raised off the heel to be able to properly swing.

And swing he did, the impact was high pitched as it connected solidly with the thickest part of the bat as Ryuji swung forward and up with a practiced exhale. Makoto's eyes widened, her cheeks fluttering red as it bounced off the target in the back. Too high.

But everything was perfect here. Watching him was obscene, it almost felt unfair. The subtle twist of muscles, that determined expression that flowed so elegantly into a confident smirk and then back again. She didn't even know if he hit any of them where they were supposed to. She just credited it under trying to analyze his form.

Maybe she did that a little _too_ well.

"Alright, now it's your turn!" Ryuji said, breaking her out of her reverie as she blinked lightly, swallowing. Right. Her turn. She had never really held a bat seriously, but she was paying enough attention to Ryuji to figure it out as she took the silver bat and stepped up to the plate with a light breath of her own.

Okay, feet spread apart, back foot slightly raised to properly swung the hips. She tightened her hands around the bat and heard the tell-tale _t-chak._ The ball came closer and she blinked as it hit the fence behind her, her hands tightening.

"Keep an eye on it!" Ryuji reminded with an amused grin. He had never seen Makoto so dumbfounded, it was weirdly adorable. She huffed in annoyance, nostrils flared as she took position again with a narrow of her eyes. Watch the ball.

 _t-chak._  
_  
She waited, watching the ball come at her in a slight curve as she swung and heard that wonderful, melodic sound and the shift of vibration of the bat as she followed through with her swing and watched as the ball slammed firmly against the target, slightly right of center.

That…was very satisfying. She got back into position and waited again as Ryuji watched with fascination. The way she swung was…awesome, the sharpness of her arms and the loud _clang_ of the bat going off and damn if she didn't have amazing accuracy. She had never swung a bat before? He was starting to feel conned.

Ryuji had never really watched her fight because he had more important things to watch. But now, he wasn't so sure. The determination, the focus…the strength she gave off. The slightly sadistic grin she got when the ball connected and pinged off the target, which she hit again.

Makoto felt incredible, the rush of energy she felt from the impact reminded her of battle in some strange way. It was fun, relaxing, and cathartic in ways that martial arts didn't really do.

"Well, shit," Ryuji said with a faint chuckle, rubbing his neck as Makoto smiled, heading to set the bat back up on the rack. "I guess you win."

"Yup, I do," Makoto said, feeling her heart pound up her neck. Do it. DoitDoitDoitDoitDoit. Don't think about it, just do it. "That means I win," she said confidently, moving forward.

"Yup," Ryuji smiled, a smile that grew increasingly strained under the heavy red gaze of Makoto striding forward. "So uh…what do you want?" He asked, feeling his feet shift back. He noticed the smooth smile, her lips shining under the lights.

She could do it, she had the knowledge in her head. She knew the best way to kiss at any given moment. She had cornered him against the helmets as she leaned forward, and Ryuji leaned back.

"…Ryuji," Makoto said after a moment of pause. Did…he not want to kiss her?

"Uh…yeah?" He mumbled, swallowing thickly. Holy shit, she looked so pretty he could barely think straight.

"Kiss me," Makoto said hopefully, eyes closing.

"R…Right now?" Ryuji paused. Oh crap. This was it, they were here already? Wasn't he supposed to make the first move?

"Yes," Makoto said with a slight frown. "I won, so that's what I want."

"I mean…anyone could come up here at any time-" He tried, shifting along the wall. Makoto was quicker, now he was against the corner.

"Ryuji," Makoto repeated firmer, the frown deepening. "That was the deal, I won, that's what I want." Oh, he wanted that too. That was the problem, Makoto looked hot when she was angry, insistent. The way that the fire seemed to boil up from her soul and made his knees weak.

He didn't know how to kiss, he didn't even have the slightest idea outside of like…manga or something.

"Okay, okay…jus'…gimme a minute," Ryuji mumbled, taking a breath as Makoto waited expectantly, eyes half-lidded. This was happening. This was really happening. Okay, he could do this. Deep breath. He leaned in as Makoto closed her eyes again and he settled his hands on her head and pushed in.

She felt her heart explode into her chest with joy as her eyes fluttered. Her first kiss…it felt amazing! Well, she couldn't breathe. Ryuji looked like he was training to keep it together and their noses were smashed against one another and Makoto was starting to shift a fraction.

Makoto pulled away eventually with a heavy huff as Ryuji stared at her, swallowing faintly. That…that was wonderful, honestly. Even though she was currently trying to catch up with her breathing.

"Ryuji," Makoto mumbled, smiling.

"Y…Yeah?" He said hopefully.

"You angle your head when you kiss, so you can breathe," she chuckled. Ryuji's face exploded in red as he stammered out some apology.

"S…Sorry, I don't really have a lot of practice over it," Ryuji mumbled as Makoto nodded, looking him over before she smiled, her cheeks as red as her eyes.

"…Then I guess we should find somewhere to practice, shouldn't we?" She said, quietly. Some of that confidence had petered off and the shyness of inexperience, combined with excitement filtered in.

Ryuji needed to text Akira, immediately.


	9. Homies Helping Homies

Kissing was fine. Right? Right. It was with a girl, you did that with girls when you were into girls. That was also normal. Right. Right.

  
Right.

  
Ryuji didn't know what possessed him to text Akira, well…he knew exactly what possessed him to text Akira but he also _didn't_ know that either. It happened to fast when Makoto was staring at him expectantly, her kissable lips wedged between her teeth and her face flushed so-Right. The text was sent and the response was almost immediate.

_Sure, come on by, Sojiro went home already anyway._

They were at the front of Leblanc faster than the actual distance it took. At least, it seemed that way. Akira was busy cleaning up the front of the shop when the two flush faced lovers came inside. Morgana's ears flicked, but he was too busy napping to care much.

There was an awkward question in the air that Ryuji was trying to ask as Akira stared at them. Makoto felt like all of the courage she had drained into a feeling of embarrassment and shame as she stared firmly at the floor, unable to speak.

"So…um…" Ryuji started. "D-y'ou mind if-"

"No," Akira said flatly. "Just…you know, don't pull the covers down, I just washed them."

"Great," Ryuji said, as Makoto offered Akira a quiet thanks and made her way up the steps to regain her composure. Ryuji's face looked so relieved and emotional as Akira blinked and was suddenly subject to the most crushing hug he had ever gotten.

"You…are the _best friend_ I have ever had, in my entire life, and I would die for you." Ryuji said, arms tight around Akira. "I am going to make out with Makoto _so much_ because of you."

…There was a lot of things Akira didn't want to remember was going to happen, and that was at the top of the list. He patted Ryuji's back awkwardly as he turned and bounded up the stairs and Akira let out a long, heavy sigh. Morgana was still silent, but maybe that was because Akira had shot him a dirty enough look that he felt like he needed to clean the floor again. It was just the initial hump of excitement, as long as they were happy he would be happy. He just really didn't want to remember any of it.

\--  
Makoto wasn't sure what she was expecting her first kiss to be, now that she had just the silence and the rapid thump of her heart to keep her company. She was wracking her brain trying to figure out where the courage came from to do _any_ of what she just did, and the other part was so proud of herself she might have done a cartwheel. But now, they were somewhere they could do it more and safer. And that meant she had to know more than just a few facts, she needed details and tricks and tips and…

  
Not that it would change much, because Ryuji was already making his way up the steps and offering her a grin that was as nervous and excited as she was.

  
"Sorry 'bout the wait, I was talkin' to Akira an' all," he said as Makoto almost threw her phone to the side to hide her shame. No, she could do this. She was confident and sexy and…and she could do it. Simple as that.

  
"That's fine," Makoto smiled. "So um," she said, tucking a few rebellious strands behind her ear. "Do you…want to continue?"

  
"Yeah, absolutely!" Ryuji perked up, heading over to sit next to her. "Do you want to?"

  
"I do, yes," Makoto promised. "Do we just…start?"

  
"I think so?" Ryuji said, carefully taking his hand with hers. That helped, and made it worse. She was so close again, her eyes were so full of excitement and nervousness that made him feel the same way.

  
No, not this time. He could do it. He would take charge, he was a _man_ and _men_ took charge. Well, he thought so anyway. Makoto didn't, because while he was still processing his gung-ho attitude, Makoto was already slipping her arms around his neck and tugging him in for another kiss.

  
Ryuji's eyes widened, hands awkwardly against her side. Oh. Well. This…this was okay too. He wasn't expecting her so eager, but he definitely liked it as his hands carefully slid around her waist, okay…tilt the head so you could breathe. Take little breaks between kisses…

  
Makoto was ravenous, Ryuji was starting to feel his face heat up as Makoto shifted on top of him. She stared at him, her red eyes burning with hunger as Ryuji swallowed tightly and slipped his arms around her as they met again.

\--

"Y'know, they've been up there a while," Morgana's voice filtered into Akira's cleaning routine. Akira checked the clock passively, about an hour.

  
"Yup," he said over the faint noise of the TV and the scrubbing of dishes.

  
"…Should…should we check on them?" Morgana asked after a long moment, ears flicking. It was getting later, but he also didn't want to go up there and…see things. Things that friends should probably not see of each other, so he instead decided to send out a text to Ryuji. Given the fact that he heard a lot of paniced noises and rapid footsteps, he had a feeling they weren't paying attention to the clock.

  
"Guess that answers that," Morgana said flatly as Makoto came down first, hastily messing with her clothes as she offered Akira a friendly smile, face red.

  
"Um, thanks for…y'know."

  
"Yup," Akira said easily, waving it off. "Get going, okay? Text us when you're home safe." He said as Ryuji came down, adjusting his shirt.

  
"Sure," Makoto smiled. "See you guys at school, okay?"

  
"Yeah, seya," Ryuji grinned as Makoto finally departed, leaving the two of them alone. Well, three of them. Ryuji sat down at the bar, grinning from ear to ear.

  
"So-" Oh, Akira knew that tone. That 'This is an awesome story tone'.

  
"No."

  
"What?" Ryuji scoffed. "C'mon man!"

  
"Don't kiss and tell, that's bad manners," Akira said dryly. "More importantly, I don't really want to think about Makoto doing anything at all with my friends."

  
"Man, fine," Ryuji said with a huff, elbows on the bar. "But who else am I going to tell?"

  
"Why do you have to tell anyone, again?" Akira said, brow quirked.

  
"Cause I mean…I made out with her!" Ryuji gushed. "With Makoto."

  
"Yes, I got that part."

  
"I mean, that's _awesome_ , right?" Ryuji grinned. "I got a girlfriend."

  
"You certainly do, good work," Akira said. "It's also almost ten, Ryuji, shouldn't you be heading home?"

  
"Oh crap, it is!?" Ryuji's dumbstruck expression snapped to the clock as he slid off the seat. "Oh man, my mom is gonna kill me! See you later!" Ryuji said quickly, bolting out the door. Akira waited until the panicked din of Ryuji was gone before letting out a long winded sigh. He was going to be happy for Ryuji, but he knew the kind of person Ryuji was. He'd be smug and satisfied about it for years now, which was fine.

  
But he felt like he was going to have a talk with him about conversational boundaries…but it was good to be that kind of friend, right?  
\--  
The next morning came slowly as Akira got ready and headed out the door, meeting Makoto at the subway station. She seemed happy and somewhat embarrassed at his arrival.

  
"Thank you again for letting us stay last night, Akira," Makoto murmured. "I…hope it wasn't awkward for you?"

  
"Not at all," Akira said, shifting his hands in his pockets. "At least, not from you."

  
"Oh," Makoto said, shoulders sinking in worry. "He didn't, I mean…"

  
"No, no…" Akira said quickly. "Ryuji's just…talkative." Makoto thought for a moment before clicking her tongue. That checked out for Ryuji, didn't it?

  
"…Right," Makoto said, eyes narrowed faintly. Akira was particularly glad that he was not the recipient of that look. "I'll talk to him, then…I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Akira."

  
"I'd appreciate that, thank you," he sighed, rubbing his neck. "I'll be tending to the garden with Haru if you guys need anything, alright?"

  
"Sure," Makoto smiled. "Don't worry, this won't be a problem again…hey, um…" Makoto said, walking into the subway car with him. "You don't think he'd…talk about it at school, would you?"

"…" Akira didn't know what to say that would help her with that problem, but the silence wasn't helping her either.

  
"…Right, Akira?" Makoto urged again, a little firmer. Oh boy. He really, really hoped Ryuji wasn't that kind of happy.

  
"Right, he learned his lesson, right?" Akira said, glancing at her. Makoto considered this and settled back on her heels a little, relaxing.

  
"Yeah, I think so," Makoto smiled. "I mean, he's kind of dense, but not that dense, right?"

  
The doors closed and the casual silence took over as they watched the time roll by. Slowly, ever so slowly the gears were turning. And while both of them had great faith in Ryuji, they also knew his flaws. And sometimes, he really liked talking. The first time was an accident, but given his experiences with saying anything, it could have been a worry…but Akira felt kind of bad that he would assume that of Ryuji.

  
"I think it's fine," Akira said after a long while of thought.

  
"Yeah," Makoto said, smiling. "I think so too."

  
"As long as you're happy," Akira smiled in return.

  
"I didn't think I would be, but I am…I just hope he doesn't make you uncomfortable or anything." Makoto said. "I feel really awful that he even did, Akira."

  
"It's okay, he'll figure it out," Akira promised. He probably wouldn't, when Ryuji got excited it was hard for him to not talk about it. He wasn't going to ruin his friend's enthusiasm. But, he did hope that Makoto could tell him to maybe be less _detailed_ about his new found relationship, that would be nice.

  
"It's not awkward for you, is it?" Makoto said. "I mean…I don't want to make a habit of it or anything but-"

  
"No no, it's fine," Akira said. "If it's safe for you guys to do it there, that's fine," he promised. "I just, y'know-"

  
"Right," Makoto murmured. "Try to get Ryuji to be less…um, chatty?"

  
"Yeah," he sighed. "I'd appreciate it, a lot."

  
"Sure," Makoto smiled, adjusting her strap. "No promises, since…well," It was Ryuji, sometimes excitement got the better of him and it was really endearing, but she didn't even want to think about the kind of things that could slip up.

  
"Yeah," Akira shrugged. But that was better than nothing, at least. But he felt satisfied with that as they meandered out of the subway train to head to school, her phone chiming.

  
It was Ryuji.

_  
Babe, I got this awesome idea for a move we could do!_

_  
What?_ Babe? They were at _Babe_ level? Wasn't that too fast!?

_  
Oh man, it just hit me when I was walking! I'll tell you at school!_

  
She had a weird feeling about this…


	10. Love is Hard

Makoto had rarely seen Ryuji so animated about anything in her life, there were so many hand motions and excited noises that she wasn't sure if she was listening or just…watching as Ann, Akira and Haru silently took in his exerburence during lunch hour.

He was so _cute_ when he was excited. It made her heart hurt and she was doing everything in her power to keep it composed, because they were at school and…and those sort of things you just didn't _do,_ right?

"So like at the end, you just start punchin' the crap outta them like Fist of the North Star! And that's like-" He said, starting to wind up his punches.

"Oh, I know that one," Makoto said, smiling. "So like Kenshiro, right?" she said.

"W…Wait, you know it?" Ryuji said, turning to face her with excitement. "For real!?"

"Yes, for real," Makoto grinned. His enthusiasm was infectious. "I grew up watching it, well…I still watch it when I need something in the background, Fist of the North Star is awesome…but," she said, tapping her chin.

"But?" Ryuji said, leaning forward. "What, what but is there!?"

"Well, it's gonna take a lot of work," Makoto pointed out.

"Ryuji's out then," Ann smirked. "Then again, I'm impressed he studied so much."

"Hey, I can study when there's a good cause," Ryuji said, chest puffed out as Haru tilted her head.

"Studying for good grades is not a good cause?" she asked curiously as Ryuji deflated somewhat. Makoto resisted the urge to snicker over Ann almost choking on her drink, she chose to live vicariously through Ann's amusement instead of embarrassing her boyfriend.

"I mean… _yes_ , but it's borin'! Gettin' a girlfriend is _way_ better!" Ryuji insisted. Makoto stared at him slowly, eyes slightly narrowed. She didn't know how to respond to that, but she felt that vindictive urge coming on.

"Well, Ryuji," Makoto said crisply. "If you actually want to do this, we're going to have to work even harder than we ever had to get our synergy, are we clear?"

"Y…Yes Ma'am," Ryuji said, back stiffening. Jeez, what was with her all of a sudden? It was like winter had come real fast and early from her sharp gaze. What did he say wrong? It was a good thing that she was that important, right?

"Good," Makoto said smoothly. "See you at the gym, after school."

"R…Right," Ryuji sighed, sitting down. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing, everything is fine." She said, stabbing her rice with her chopsticks.

"Everything is totally not fine." Ryuji pointed out frowning.

"I mean, what's wrong with thinking your girlfriend is more important than making sure you have a good future ahead of you?" Makoto sniffed.

"…Nothing?" Ryuji tried.

"Something." Makoto clarified.

"Something?" He blinked in surprise.

"Yes, something," Makoto insisted, pointing her black chopsticks at him. They were remarkably fancy for chopsticks, Ryuji thought. Either that or he was trying not to look at the anger on Makoto's face because he was more confused than anything.

"I mean…what's more important that keepin' your girlfriend happy?" Ryuji asked, scratching his neck. "That's real important, right?"

"W…Well, yes," Makoto mumbled, her shoulders sinking in annoyance as her face burned red. Ugh. She was so mad and she didn't even know what she was mad about now! "It's very important, but you shouldn't not study because of it!"

"Well…way I see it…" Ryuji said thoughtfully. "If I'm puttin' all this effort into a girl I really like, that girl's gonna help me remember to study, right?" he grinned. "So it all works out!"

"…You better be on time at the gym," Makoto said in annoyance, stabbing food into her mouth as Ryuji grinned and dug in. Ugh, she didn't even know how to explain why she was upset now!

"Can do!" he said cheerfully.

"…Are they always like this?" Haru asked quietly.

"Yup," Akira said.

"All the time," Ann agreed.

\--

Fine, Ryuji wanted them to have some kind of crazy tag-team move? Then he would put the effort in. Every day after school was the gym, cardio, arms, legs and rest days where they studied. Ryuji took all of it without a single word of complaint, which irritated her _more._

Ryuji and Makoto in the library had become a normal routine to the point that nobody else really thought too much about it. Even if Ryuji had the energy of a grouchy dog who knew better than to bark during it.

"Ryuji," Makoto said.

"Yeah?" He said, scratching his head with his pencil with a sigh. Man, who the hell even remembered this math shit past high school anyway…?

"Did you mean what you said about how a girlfriend is more important than studying?" Makoto said, resting her cheek against her hand. Ryuji looked worn in a satisfied way, she had noticed. Like after accomplishing a really good workout.

"Well yeah, course…cause you'll remind me if I forget somethin' important, right?" Ryuji smiled. "So if I work on makin' you happy, then everything else will fall into place too, won't it?"

Makoto's face felt obnoxiously hot in the shortest span of time, her heart slammed into her throat and she felt like there was a million eyes on her. How could he just _say_ those things like that?!

"I…I guess so…" Makoto mumbled, dipping her head as she wrung her hands. His logic was so incredibly flawed but so narrow minded on _her_ that she struggled to find the energy to argue it. "But don't you want to be…you know, able to do these things by yourself?"

"Sure," Ryuji said, flipping through his book to scribble down notes here and there as she watched him. His note taking style was obnoxious, but his grades had been remarkably steady. "But if you have someone else, why would you need to do everything by yourself?"

"But…what if that person isn't there?" Makoto insisted quietly. He was taking this so serious, like he was so absolutely sure about all of it! They weren't even out of high school! Ryuji's gaze shifted back to Makoto's face, desperate for an answer that would make sense.

"Then you get strong enough so you can find another one, I guess…ain't no reason to do everything yourself if you got someone else with you, right?" Ryuji reminded. "I mean…we couldn't be doin' all this stuff that we've been doing without Akira an' everyone else."

"So…So you just want to bet yourself on me?" Makoto said, brows raised. "…Why?"

"Cause I want to," Ryuji grinned. "Cause you're…you know, fun, and hot and you're really smart, you've been pushin' me to do better no matter what I say, and that's really damn annoying, but I really like it when people can push me past my bullshit and make me do stuff."

Makoto settled back in her seat, her head felt so heavy. She knew what it was like to have that feeling. Even if her sister would always berate her for the smallest thing, there was never a doubt in her mind that she would be there if she really needed it.

But it was different with Ryuji, it felt like. He would just…be there, no expectations, no questions. No nothing. He would just be _there_ and that feeling made her feel warm and afraid and…

"I…I need to go, excuse me," Makoto said, rising up from her seat as Ryuji blinked in confusion.

"U-Uh…do you want me to-"

"No, I got it, thank you," Makoto said quickly, leaving without a second thought as Ryuji sunk back in his seat, jaw shifting. What the hell did he say this time?  
\--

There was really only one place she could go for…clarity, for some peace of mind. Some voice of reason when she was out of her element and one she had been relying on a lot more than she wanted to admit.

Of course, right now he was at the rooftop with Haru in the garden, but this was a serious problem! Akira glanced over to the doorway as Makoto arrived, huffing in exhaustion as Haru opened the door for her.

"Oh dear, Mako-chan!" Haru said, taking her hand to lead her towards the benches. "Whatever is the problem!"

"Ryuji!" she said as Akira arched a brow at that. Ryuji being a problem was nothing new, Ryuji being a problem to make Makoto look like that was another problem entirely. "I don't know what to do, it…it feels all strange and..-"

"Okay, okay," Akira said, moving to join them on the bench. "Deep breath, Makoto, everything is fine," He promised as Haru held her hand. "What happened?"

"God, I don't know!" Makoto grumbled, face red. "Ryuji just…just says things!" Akira and Haru exchanged glances, as if trying to discern what that actually meant, but Makoto didn't elaborate.

"…Um, like?" Haru inched with a polite smile.

"I don't know, he just says things like…'Why don't you rely on someone if they're there' like he doesn't know what it's like to be alone and feel that feeling of being by yourself and-"

"Mako-chan, breathe," Haru reminded gently. "I think Ryuji knows better than anyone what it's like, you just bring out the best in him!" she beamed. "I mean, he's really happy now with us and you, right?"

"…I…I suppose," Makoto mumbled. "He just…says that though."

"Because he believes it," Akira said faintly. "Because he wants to,. so he does."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Makoto huffed. "He's treating me like…like he _loves_ me!"

Haru blinked lightly at that, glancing at Akira who was having a hard time suppressing his grin.

"Really?" Akira said, sitting down. Well, this was going to be interesting wasn't it?

"Yes!" Makoto huffed. "He's always there when I want him to and he always says the nicest things, a-and never complains when I'm being excessive and just is _there_ and I don't know what to do about it!" she said in frustration.

"…Date him?" Akira said, glancing to Haru as she giggled.

"Yes, I would say so," she grinned happily. "Sounds like you love him, that's so adorable, Mako-chan!" Haru gushed as she slid her arms around her in a hug. "Congratulations! It's so wonderful being in love, isn't it!?"

Love?

She was getting really tired of blushing so much that she could feel it. Her thoughts spiraled into a place that made her heart thunder so rapidly as she squrimed with a light huff.

"Love?! D…Don't be silly, we're in high school! Love is…love is something long term! We don't even know what we're doing with our lives yet! We don't know how things will turn out!" Makoto insisted.

"So?" Akira said as he reclined back. "What's the problem?"

"W…What do you mean 'what's the problem!?'" Makoto hissed, eyes livid. Woo, Akira forgot how she got when she was angry. "He's treating this like a long term relationship already!"

"Why is that a bad thing, Mako-chan?" Haru asked patiently, her eyes wide with an artfully done display of curious innocence that Akira knew was acted, but he appreciated the relief.

"I…I mean," Makoto mumbled, shoulders slumping. "I guess it…it isn't, is it…"

"Well," Haru smiled. "Even if you know, you two end up separated or whatever after some time…isn't it nice to know that he's taking you seriously, as a girlfriend?"

Makoto stared at Haru, who still seemed to be smiling happily all the same. Then her eyes skirted to Akira as he adjusted his glasses, attempting to look casual and failing miserably.

"…You two?" Makoto said incredulously. Akira would be the person to take Okamura Haru seriously as a person and not just for her money, he was a sweet guy like that…but!

"Yes!" Haru's smile could have drowned out the sun while Akira found the nearby patch of plants to be quite interesting. Makoto had never seen Akira blush, but it was creeping up his neck at a very steady rate. "Go with what your heart wants, Mako-chan!"

That was both immensely heartening and entirely unhelpful, but it somehow made her feel more at ease all the same. "But...I don't know what my heart wants," Makoto grumbled. "I don't even know what I want!"  
  
"Well," Haru said, head tilted. "You like being around Ryuji, right?"  
  
"...Well, yes-"  
  
"And, he makes you happy?"  
  
"I...I think so," she mumbled, wringing her hands against her skirt. "I mean, it's really nice that he's always around and always happy to see me..."  
  
"And you're happy around him, right?" Haru nudged with a playful smile.   
  
"I think...yeah, I am," Makoto smiled. "And he's really...dedicated, you know? He really tries to do things that make me happy and I'm trying to figure out what would make him happy."  
  
"I...don't think that'd be a hard question to answer, would it?" Akira said finally, glancing at her. "I mean, it's not like Ryuji is very subtle."  
  
"Well, true," Makoto sighed. "I don't know...maybe I'm just thinking too much..."  
  
"You definitely are," Haru giggled. "Just have fun with him! That's what you're supposed to do, right? You just...bond by spending time."  
  
"Huh, I guess that's true..." she admitted with a sigh. "Man, I don't even know what to tell him!" she flushed. "Everytime he says all those things I get flustered and-"  
  
"The gym." Akira cut in after a moment as Makoto glanced at him.  
  
"Huh?" she mumbled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It seems to be the place you guys really figure things out, right?" Akira tried. "You know, like when you uh...sparred with him the first time?"   
  
Makoto thought about it, blinking faintly before shooting up from her seat. "You're right!" she said. "That's...that's perfect, Akira! I'll tell him how I feel there! Thanks, you guys! I feel a lot better!" Makoto gushed as she turned to leave. "I have to get everything ready!"  
  
"Bye!" Haru smiled fondly as Makoto shut the door behind her, and the heiress sighed heavily. "Goodness...that's...a lot."  
  
"Tell me about it," he chuckled. "Ann's been helping me out at least."  
  
"...Ryuji is going to be okay, right?" Haru murmured. "I mean, the last time they were at the gym-"  
  
"It'll probably be fine," Akira promised with a light smile. "I mean, the last time it happened he was all for it, so what's the worst that could go wrong?"  
  
Haru considered it a moment, and so did Akira.   
  
"...Do you happen to know the gym she goes to?" Haru said after a slightly awkward smile.  
  
"...Yeah," Akira sighed heavily, rising up.   
  
Maybe...maybe it'd be a good idea to see what was going to happen?


	11. Love is REALLY hard

Sparring with Makoto had become a regular routine in Ryuji's now regimented life in a way that he was not entirely expecting. It had settled into a nice pace with everything else going on in his life that he found himself doing the routine even when she wasn't there.

 _So when am I going to meet her?_ Ryuji didn't know how to answer his Mom's text. He thought it was serious, but…he didn't know how serious. He was already at the gym, warming up for when Makoto arrived as he started at his phone with a light frown.

 _Um…I don't know, Mom. I don't want to scare her, you know?_ That felt like a really big step, like a super serious one.

 _Well, she sounds wonderful and I'd like to meet her, she's part of your friend group too, right?_ Ryuji felt a small pang of anxiety at that question, because he had no reason to say no.

_Right._

_Then it should be fine! Come on, Ryuji! I'm so happy you have a girlfriend, it won't kill anyone for me to meet her, right? We'll go to lunch together or something!_

_I'll think about it, okay?_ It wasn't like he wanted to hide her or anything, he just…didn't want her to think it was that serious? Wait, was it that serious? He tapped his phone against his chin in thought, frowning. Well, he was studying now…and going to the gym with her, and spending a lot of time with her…more so than usual lately.

Huh. He supposed he never really thought about it.

"Hey," Makoto's voice broke his thoughts as he glanced over to her. Her face was settled in determination, and Ryuji arched a confused brow. She was staring at him like he was in trouble with her duffle bag over her shoulder, but he was pretty confident he wasn't.

"Hiya," Ryuji smiled all the same. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Makoto murmured. "Just ready to go, let me get dressed, okay?"

"Sure," Ryuji said, watching her go past with a tilt of his head. No, he was really pretty certain everything was fine. But it still kind of settled on his head a little weird as he glanced back towards the door to see Akira and Haru arrive.

"Oh, hey!" Ryuji grinned. "I didn't know you guys went to this gym!"

"We don't," Haru smiled. "We just wanted to um, see where you guys trained!" Yes, that made sense. "We came here with Makoto."

"Oh, well I dunno how exciting it'll be…" Ryuji said, hands behind his head thoughtfully. "But you're welcome to watch or take part or somethin' if you want, I guess…she okay today?"

"Yeah," Akira said. "She's just been thinking a lot, that's all."

"Huh, what about?" Ryuji asked.

"Things," Haru said, her eyes glittering with excitement. "So many things, Ryuji!" Akira glanced at Haru, who was staring at Ryuji like a rainbow had sprouted across his face. Ryuji scratched his cheek, glancing at Akira somewhat awkwardly.

"Not followin'," he said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Akira promised, hand on Haru's head to calm her down. "Makoto just gets caught her head a lot, you know how she is."

"Oh, yeah…that's true, maybe that's why she looked so intense today?" Ryuji said, cocking his head to the side. "Guess I better be careful, she always gets real punchy when she's in a mood…" he said, rising up to properly stretch as he headed towards the ring.

"This is so exciting!" Haru whispered. "This is it! This is where they say it!"

"Settle down," Akira sighed, taking her hand to lead her to the bench. "You don't know that, and neither does he."

"But the heart knows!" Haru beamed. "The heart always knows!"

"Let's hope his heart can hold out until they realize that, then," Akira said dryly, arm around her shoulder as Haru happily nestled in. "She does know martial arts after all."

"I'm sure it's fine! Once Makoto realizes how she feels, she won't want to lay a hand on him!" Haru promised. Akira stared at her, who was smiling in return. Her optimism was infectious, but misplaced at the moment. He was just here to make sure Ryuji didn't have to be sent to the hospital while Makoto figured out her feelings.

Given how Makoto came out prepped and ready to fight a bear, Akira was hoping what he said was just a fanciful metaphor but the intensity in her expression made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Ooh, she looks ready," Haru smiled. "You can do it, Mako-chan!"

Ryuji arched a light brow at that, staring at her as she popped in a mouth guard and Ryuji followed suit.

"Are you mad?" Ryuji asked carefully.

"No," Makoto said swiftly. "Just thinking, that's all."

Oh no, she was thinking. He fit on the punch gloves quickly, swallowing lightly. "Wanna…talk about it?" Ryuji asked as a brutal right hook slammed right into the palm of the glove. He had gotten better: His arm stayed firm and provided a solid impact. He wasn't scared of Makoto, perse…he was scared of how long he was going to have to do this to keep her calm.

He had developed a solid fitness routine after being forced to be Makoto's training partner, and it made it a lot easier to keep up with her as Makoto advanced into a flurry of jabs and hooks. Ryuji's brows raised a fraction as he weaved along with her, catching the solid hits. They…were starting to get a bit harder.

"Everything is fine," Makoto insisted. Love? How could anyone be that sure about anything? They weren't even out of high school! Love was for…for adults and people who had their lives together! Love complicated things when she didn't even know how her future fit something like love.

"Uh huh," Ryuji said faintly, feeling the weight of her fist before he battered it away with a light smirk. "Must not be if you're hitting that soft, Koto." Makoto bristled in fury, teeth gritted. There was something dangerously erotic about her being angry, maybe Akira was right about him needing to chill out for a moment.

But not this moment, because there was something deeply satisfying about her turning and bringing her leg up into a beautiful roundhouse that slammed right into Ryuji's padded hands and sent him stumbling.

"Who hits soft!?" Makoto spat, face flushing red. "I was just thinking, that's all!"

"About what?" Ryuji huffed, shaking his hands. Jeez, now he really got her going.

"About…about nothing, that's all!" Makoto insisted. "You were distracting me!"

"I was? How?" Ryuji blinked.

"Because I love you!" Makoto snapped, and then the gym went deathly silent as Ryuji's face blanked out. Makoto clamped her hands around her mouth, her face red. Oh god, she said it. Why did she say it!?

"Uh oh," Haru murmured quietly.

"…Uh…" Ryuji mumbled.

Oh no. No, no no. She did not just do that. She didn't say that out loud, did she!? Oh god, how could she? She felt the crushing weight of the embarrassment on her chest as Ryuji stared at her, dumbfounded. And Akira and Haru heard it too, the entire gym heard it!

She'd never come here again, she'd just find another gym in some other country and never think about this ever again. Makoto felt trapped, red hot. Her shoulders stiffening as Ryuji kept looking at her like she had lost her mind.

Maybe she did, she didn't want to be here anymore. She needed to leave, right now.

"You…you do-Makoto!" Ryuji said as Makoto turned and bolted, leaping over the ropes to run toward the locker room. She'd use a window, or the fire escape, or something!

"H-Hey!" Ryuji said, moving toward the ropes. "Makoto! Wait up!"

"…Should we follow them?" Haru said in concern as Akira tilted his head in thought.

"It couldn't hurt," Akira agreed. He…was not expecting that at all. He was figuring it would be something else. "Come on, we better try and keep up with Ryuji."  
\--  
Makoto couldn't believe she said that, she couldn't believe she screamed it at the top of her lungs in the gym so everyone could hear it. She had never felt so humiliated or embarrassed at herself so hard that she couldn't even keep her composure, so she just ran away from it.

Of course, she forgot that Ryuji was a former track star.

"Makotoooo!" She heard behind her, whipping her face around in surprise as the lookers on glanced behind her. Oh _jeez! _ Did he have to do this!? He was running, full speed. Makoto had no reason to be scared, but she felt like it and she turned and shot off down the street.

"Wait! Wait!" Ryuji said quickly with a heavy pant, feet thundering down the sidewalk as people parted in curiosity. Holy shit this girl was fast! How the hell did she get so good at running!? She whipped around the corner like that bike she rode and Ryuji followed after. "Come on, Makoto!"

She couldn't say anything, she didn't want to say anything! She couldn't handle seeing his face that she liked so much, that goofy grin and that stupid smug look he always got when he was right! She didn't want to hear him say no, or say anything! She should have kept it in her head and just…ignored it, ignored it like she was supposed to!

Makoto ran, she kept running and running. Ryuji's footfalls behind her were like thunder to her ears. He wasn't stopping, and neither was she. Of course, she couldn't run forever and she was making a scene, and there were so many things to think about as she finally slowed to a stop and panted heavily. Her fingers were shaking, she felt like she was going to throw up.

Fuckin' hell, his knee was killing him. Makoto was a runner and a half and Ryuji finally slowed with a long huff, wiping his face with his forearm as he stared at her. He was barely out of breath, but his knee hurt like hell.

"…You done?" Ryuji huffed, tapping the balls of his feet on the pavement to work out the pain of his knee.

"Y…Yes…" Makoto mumbled, her face red. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"You should be," Ryuji grumbled. "My damn leg is killin' me, an' you go and say somethin' like that and run off? C'mon, Makoto."

"I know," Makoto said, glancing away stubbornly as Ryuji watched her and let out a sigh as he cast a glance to the Big Bang Burger a few steps away.

"You hungry?" He offered. "I am, and I want to sit down."

"Okay, sure," Makoto said numbly. She felt humiliated, and ashamed and everything in between. "Is…your knee okay?"

"It'll be fine," he murmured, heading toward the door as he offered his hand. "C'mon." Makoto stared at him, then laced her fingers through his hand as they walked.

"…You're not mad?" She asked curiously.

"Very mad." Ryuji clarified.

Shit.

"But, I mean…" Ryuji sighed, opening the door to the fast-food place. "I get it, I suppose…I know you're all about plannin' ahead and stability and all that stuff," he murmured. "S'kinda stupid though, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Makoto said, glancing at him with a frown. "What's stupid?"

"Bein' so afraid of being in love with me that you run from a track star," Ryuji smirked. "You seriously thought you could run away?"

"I-I wasn't trying to run!" Makoto said, bristling in embarrassment. "I just-"

"You were running away from me, I kinda thought we were more open than that, you know?" Ryuji mumbled. "Besides, what's it matter?"

"Wh…what do you mean? Why wouldn't it matter?" Makoto insisted with a frown. "It changes everything!"

"Why?" Ryuji said, glancing at her with a tilt of his head. "What's it going to change? I like bein' with you and I love you too," He said it so casually, so easily that she felt her heart slam into her chest so fast that it almost took her breath away.

"But…Ryuji," she murmured quieter. "I mean, that means we care about each other a lot, and that we're going to be together for a long time-"

"I mean…maybe?" Ryuji said, scratching his head with a light grunt. "I dunno, Makoto…I mean, that'd be awesome for sure, but I know what I feel with you and that's what I feel I'm pretty sure." he said.

"But college-" Makoto protested weakly.

"Why would I stop you?" Ryuji shrugged. "Maybe I'll go to the same one or one nearby or somethin'."

"I mean, we might have to move away from each other-" Makoto reminded before Ryuji waved it off.

"We'll deal with that when we get to it," Ryuji smiled. "Right now, we can enjoy this, can't we?" Makoto stared at him, shoulders slumping in surprise and frustration.

"…Why aren't you worried about this?" Makoto finally said. "What if this goes bad? What if we're not friends anymore, what if after all this is over we never see each other again-"

"Jeez, Makoto, slow down," Ryuji said, face hot. "We're not even out of high school yet."

"That's what I mean!" She insisted firmly. "We don't have any kind of plan!"

"Why do we need one if what we're doing right now is working?" Ryuji said with a shrug. "I mean…we got a lot going on right now with, y'know, everything?" He said.

"And you can just…say it?" Makoto said, looking at him in minor awe. Ryuji felt the heat of her gaze and blushed a little.

"I…well, I mean I kinda figured considerin' how long I've been into you, so…" Ryuji reminded. Makoto frowned in thought as they placed their order and went to their table to wait.

"…How long? Ryuji, it's not been that long," Makoto reminded. "Not even a year."

"Yeah but…" Ryuji said, elbows on the table in thought. "I mean, I did all this stuff just to get you to notice me and it actually worked, so why wouldn't I be feelin' all the stuff I did earlier but, you know…stronger?"

"…That's it?" Makoto frowned in annoyance. "That's all it takes?"

"Why should it take anything else?" Ryuji frowned in return. "We're happy together, right?"

"Yes, I think so." Makoto said after a light pause.

"You don't have any real complaints?" Ryuji added on with a dry grin.

"Not…particularly…" She said, shoulders tightening in annoyance.

"And what we're doing now is working, and it makes you happy?" Ryuji nodded along.

"Well, yes…" Makoto replied, her voice petulant and irritated.

"So…" Ryuji said with a slow smirk of victory that made her narrow her eyes.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Makoto huffed, jerking her head away in annoyance.

"I am, I'm mostly pissed that you decide to think these things without talkin' to me first…so what if we love each other? I mean, that's a big deal sure…but y'know, isn't us being together and happy a big deal anyway?" Ryuji said, giving the server a polite grin as they sat down their food.

"…I don't understand you," Makoto grumbled, fingers wrenched in her shirt. "How can you just…take it a face value like that?" Why was it so easy for him to just accept it and move on? Did he have no idea what he wanted to do for his future?

"Why, should I not trust what you're sayin'?" Ryuji said around a bite of his burger. "I mean…we're still figurin' shit out, right? I know I wanna graduate an' find a college or something, but I dunno much after that…and that's okay, isn't it?"

"…I mean…" Makoto mumbled. "I…I guess it is…"

"So I love you," Ryuji stated easily, grinning as Makoto's face settled into a deep shade of red. "And that's okay that you love me too, right?"

"I…well…" Makoto stammered faintly. "I…I do, I think, I really do."

"Okay," Ryuji said, wiping his hands as he took hers with a grin. "So…let's just keep enjoyin' that and see what happens, yeah?" Makoto glanced up at him, the frustration in her chest twisting and slipping through as tears flicked along her eyes. Relief, fear and everything in between came out in a slow breath.

"…Yeah," Makoto smiled warmly. "Definitely."

\--

"Aw! Akira! They're so cute together!" Haru gushed happily, clenched fists against her face. Her eyes were glittering like stars in the sky and Akira had to politely yank her away from the window. "Did you think they made up? Did you think he said he loved her? Do you think they're going to get married and-"

"Please calm down," Akira sighed, hand on Haru's shoulder as he wrenched his girlfriend away from the window. He should have probably not followed them, because Haru was falling far too heavily for this drama that was…admittedly a little amusing and endearing to see how it was panning out.

"But it's so surprising! I would have thought Ryuji would barely be able to figure it out!" Haru insisted. "That's so good of him though! I'm going to help him whenever he needs it!" She said, fist clenched in determination.

"I'm sure he's got it under control," Akira said dryly. Still, she wasn't wrong: Makoto had put him through a lot of tests just to see if he could keep up and he was doing that and more. "Just try not to gush at Makoto too much about this, please?"

"My lips are sealed…for a while, anyway," Haru grinned, winking at him. That somehow didn't make him feel better, but maybe Ryuji had this under control better than he was thinking.

That was the hope, at least...


	12. The Future

The end of the school year was fast approaching, and with it came the uncertain creep toward a future Ryuji wasn't even sure he had beforehand. Makoto had a plan: Study law, become a police officer and do all the amazing things that he knew she could do.

But what the flippin' heck was _he_ going to do…? More importantly, he wanted to be close to her…but what if the college she wanted wasn't the same one that could have what he had? Ugh…this was so frustrating!

He couldn't sleep over it, he knew it was silly to worry about it when it felt so out of his hands…but what the hell else was he supposed to do? Realistically, what college could he even get into? Could it even be one near whatever super awesome one Makoto could be going to?

"Ryuji?" Sakamoto Mamori meandered into their kitchen with a light frown of concern, casting a glance at the clock. It was six in the morning, her shift started at seven at the store, and she wasn't used to seeing her son up and looking so stressed. "What's wrong, why are you up?"

"Mom, I'm stupid and my girlfriend is way smarter than I am," Ryuji groused, elbows on the table. "Been tryin' to find a college that would fit me, but I dunno…I can't find anything."

Mamori stared at Ryuji in surprise. She didn't know what to say to him, more importantly the fact that this girl had motivated him to college was…it made her heart ache in the best way possible. She knew Ryuji had struggled with a lot of motivation issues after his injury, but she always knew her son was a good boy deep down.

And now he had found a girl who saw that too, and…oh, she was crying. She was crying already and work hadn't even started. Ryuji blinked in concern, rising up.

"Mom?" Ryuji said, frowning as he moved closer. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing is wrong," she sniffed, wiping at her eyes with a wide smile. "I'm just…really happy you're planning ahead, Ryuji, I've been so worried about you and…and what you'd be doing and…" She sobbed.

"Don't start again!" Ryuji stammered. "Jeez, Mom! It's okay!" he said, hands on her shoulders. "I'll figure it out, I promise!"

"I need to meet her," Mamori decided.

"Huh?"

"Your girlfriend," Mamori said, her sharp eyes settling on her son. "I need to meet her, soon, pick a place and a time and I'll be there."

"U-uh, well…okay…" Ryuji mumbled, feeling his face heat up. "I mean, you don't _have_ to-"

"Ryuji," Mamori said sternly. "This is what your mother wants, and you'll be heading off to college soon, I want to see this girl that got you so motivated."

"I mean it wasn't _just_ her-" He stammered in defense. It wasn't, right? Like it didn't come from nowhere, he had to have wanted it or…something. Right? But maybe that wasn't it, maybe he was just doing this so he could stay with Makoto. Was that okay?

Mamori watched Ryuji's frustrated expression slip into silent worry and she titlted her head. She wasn't…honestly expecting that to give such a reaction.

"Honey," Mamori reminded faintly, moving to sit down. "It's okay if that's true, you know? A good partner will always motivate someone, that's why I made sure your deadbeat father will never be around you ever again, because sometimes being alone is better than being miserable together," she smiled.

"Yeah…I mean, I get that," Ryuji grumbled, slumping back in his chair. "I dunno, Mom…"

"Well, why don't you bring her over?" She offered with a smile. "Or we can meet her…parents? No, her sister, right?"

"Yeah, but I mean….her sister is _really_ busy and-"

"We'll figure it out," Mamori promised, waving her hand. "I think you guys have been serious long enough that we need to consider all the options of where this could go, so why don't you talk to Makoto about it and see what we can do, okay?" she said, kissing his forehead. "I gotta go to work, but we'll figure this out, okay?"

"U-Uh, okay…" Ryuji said, sinking back further into the chair. Well, shit. He wasn't…really sure he wanted to have this talk. But…maybe it was a good thing? Maybe he did need to have the talk, maybe it'd break him out of his dumb idea that he was good-no.

No. He had put in the time and the effort to make this work, and he was going to do this. He was going to talk to Makoto and ask her what her future was going to be like, and he _would_ be a part of it.

…Mostly because if he didn't, his mother would say something first. That was besides the point. No, he had a plan and he would follow through. All of this plans with Makoto had worked out (pretty much) exactly how he had expected, so why would he doubt that now?

When he arrived in Shujin, he immediately went to find Makoto. Even before he found Akira, no. He had to do this alone, he needed the focus and determination to do it. Every step closer to his beautiful, wonderful, smiling girlfriend however…felt the confidence chip.

No, no, Ryuji. Stay strong. Fight the tide. He had spent the entire time on the way to Shujin figuring out what to say to her, how to ask it and everything else. He had a purpose and a reason, and all he needed to do was stay the course.

Makoto's smile lit up his entire day when she excused her student council members, tucking some hair behind one of her ears.

"Good morning, Ryuji," Makoto said.

"Mornin," Ryuji said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It was a nervous tic of his, one Makoto knew well. He was never good at hiding his feelings, or anything. Right now, he looked like an angry puppy. Which was…adorable, but slightly nervewracking.

"…What's up?" Makoto said in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…um…" Ryuji said, scratching his neck. "Listen, 'Koto…can we talk somewhere private?"

"…Sure, um…the roof should be clear?" Makoto smiled, attempting to ignore the bundle of nerves exploding into her chest. Oh no, what was this about? She had tried so hard to be good at being a girlfriend, but she didn't really know anything about it. None of the books she could find about it really gave her the information she needed to feel comfortable.

No, no…Ryuji wouldn't do that, right? Well…maybe, but…ugh. No, none of this mattered. She'd get this resolved and they'd talk about this calmly like they normally did.

That frame of reference however, didn't stop her nerves from threatening to explode out of her chest as she unlocked the door and stepped out to the wonderful scent of Haru's perfectly maintained garden.

Ryuji could do this, he was a mature, grown up man with a girlfriend now. He was an emotional powerhouse, he could navigate the complicated ebbs and flows that was the emotional struggle of a relationship. Okay, start from the top, deep breath.

"Makoto," Ryuji said, as she turned to face him. Her red eyes were uncertain, and he would dispell all of that uncertainty. "I wanna get married." Makoto blinked once, twice…and felt whatever nerves she had in her stomach trail up into her chest and hit her throat. Her face slowly warmed red as Ryuji's gears slowly turned.

…Marriage!? Ryuji's eyes popped open, his face exploding crimson. Oh, goddammit.

"No…no! I mean…I mean… _yes_ , that's not…like…" Ryuji stammered, taking a long, heavy exhale as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Makoto was trying hard not to drown out his words with the sound of the blood rushing to her face.

"My Mom started asking about you and…saw me planning for college and what I wanted to do and I started thinking about us and-" Ryuji stammered off as Makoto's coherent brain slowly trickled back in with a light swallow. He was looking at colleges…? Did he even know what he wanted?

"Oh, um…" Makoto said, licking her lips. Calm down, he was just…probably thinking a lot of things and just blurted out whatever, right? "Did…you have an idea or anything?"

"Well, like…sports, I guess?" Ryuji said, rubbing his neck. "I dunno, Makoto…I didn't even really think about college until I met you, so…"

That was far more heartwarming than Ryuji probably understood as she moved closer, hands lacing with his. Okay, it wasn't just some…crazy, spontaneous explosion of feelings, he was actually thinking about this?

Not that it stopped the idea of _marriage_ dancing along her thoughts. That was…that was _so_ ahead of everything. Was Ryuji seriously thinking that or…

"Okay, take a deep breath," Makoto said, which is something she had to do to…process everything. "So…you want to go to college, huh?"

"Well, I mean…I guess?" Ryuji mumbled. "I just feel like…y'know, you'll be off learnin' all kinds of stuff and what will I be doing, you know?"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with considering your options," Makoto smiled. "And…I mean, you make me happy, and I want you happy-"

"And I'd be happy going to the same college you have!" Ryuji insisted, before pausing a moment in thought. "Or…you know, maybe one close?" Right, yeah…Makoto was smart as hell and as dedicated as he was, he wasn't quite sure if he could manage that.

"Maybe one close," Makoto agreed with a playful grin. "Well, why don't we take a look together and see what we can find for you? Something that would interest you? I already know what I'm doing, so I'd be happy to help you find something."

"…Okay," Ryuji murmured. "There is um…one other thing," he said hesitantly. "My…Mom wants to meet you, and you know, your sister so we can all talk about…things."

Makoto's expression went blank, and the thousands of potential avanues for just how _badly_ that would go played out in one horrifying burst as her hands tightened around Ryuji's. Right, she…didn't really tell her sister much about this, did she? She knew she had friends and she was doing things, and as long as she was maintaining her grades (which she was) there wasn't much room for complaint.

But a _boyfriend?_

"Ow, Makoto, owowowow-" Ryuji hissed, wrenching his hands away as Makoto's expression popped back to reality.

"Oh my gosh, Ryuji, I'm so sorry," Makoto said, hands on his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine…" Ryuji exhaled, shaking his hands. "You just uh…you know, have a hell of a grip." he murmured. "I…guess it's not a good idea?"

"No, I mean…" Makoto sighed. "No, I want to meet your Mom and…if you're really serious about this and all…"

"I am," Ryuji said. "Like…super serious, the most serious I've ever been about anything," he said, hands slipping back into hers. "But, if it's gonna cause you problems…"

"I mean, it was always going to be a problem…probably," Makoto sighed. "But, I don't know…maybe it won't go so bad, but if we're both going to college and planning to continue this, she should at least know."

"Right," Ryuji murmured. "…So where would we do it?" He asked as they exchanged glances, and the only place they could think of was the only place where the emotional, quiet stability of their leader could be.

LeBlanc.

\--

Akira felt trapped, the air in the cafe felt like a storm was going to roll in at any given moment and Sojiro seemed more than a little amused at all of it, maybe because Ryuji's mother and Sae Niijima seemed politely antagonistic at each other over a long silence. Sae was not entirely happy with his entire state of affairs. Haru was already there because she had been by nature of them being together and…well.

He was just going to be quiet and serve drinks whenever Sojiro made them.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" Sojiro started.

"My usual," Sae said without looking away from Mamori, who turned to smile.

"I've never been here before, so I'll let the barista choose." She said as Sojiro nodded got to work. That was a small respite, because Ryuji and Makoto felt pinned in against the wall. This…maybe was a bad idea, but they had to have faith.

"So, what is it you do for work, Miss Sakamoto?" Sae said, hands over each other. Makoto had mentioned in passing that she had a boyfriend, and considering that she was still keeping up with everything, she felt it to be a non-issue. This however, was an entirely different level.

"I'm an insurance clerk, nothing special," Mamori smiled. "I am already aware of what you do, Miss Niijima, it's very impressive!" Makoto had wished she had the nerves to meet Mamori before this; she seemed so…not what she was expecting from Ryuji's mother. She was so friendly and polite.

"Thank you," Sae said, mostly as a formality. "I don't approve."

"I'm sorry?" Mamori said after a moment, head tilted slightly.

"Your son, I don't approve of him with Makoto." There were many reasons for it, as Mamori could also deduce. She loved her boy, but it was clear that Makoto came from another world. Not that it would stop Mamori from sinking her teeth into this woman who stared at her child like that.

"Oh, I see," Mamori said, and Makoto felt a faint chill down her spine. Ryuji rubbed his neck awkwardly. Oh, shit…this was not what he was expecting either. Her tone had normalized to an unnerving degree. Sae noticed, but she was a prosecutor, she knew when she had struck a nerve. "And why is that?"

"Because he is a delinquent with a record that only changed because of Makoto," Sae reminded, settling back in her seat. "Because he wanted to impress her, and now that we're here, what's going to say that it stops? I don't mind Makoto having a boyfriend, this is…her choice," she said, jaw shifting a fraction.

Well, that was progess. "But if you are asking me, personally, I don't approve…and I don't want Makoto weighed down by some leech who doesn't know what to do with his life." Ryuji felt that in his soul as he slumped his shoulders down a little, it hurt because it was true…because that's exactly what he was worried about.

Makoto's brows knitted together, staring down at her hands. She…didn't know how to deal with this, it's not like anything her sister said was wrong but-

"Well, that's your opinion to have," Mamori said. "But you're not the one who has to live with that choice, Makoto is…and if they are happy together, who are we to stop them?" she smiled. "I have faith in Ryuji, and Makoto does too, don't you?" She said, her sharp eyes settling on the young woman.

"Y-Yes, of course I do! I know Ryuji will pull his own weight no matter what!" Makoto insisted. Sae sighed, arms crossing as Sojiro returned with their drinks.

"Thank you," Sae said as he meandered back behind the bar, he wasn't touching that conversation with a five foot pole. "So, do you have any work experience, Ryuji?"

"Uh…" Ryuji murmured. "Not…not really, no, I was mostly doing track after school until all the…you know, stuff with Kamoshida happened."

"…I see," Sae said, casting a glance to Makoto. Makoto refused to feel ashamed, or embarassed…or _whatever_ that Sae was expecting. "So, what is it you would like to do then?"

"Um, well…something in sports, probably?" Ryuji said, rubbing his head with a nervous grin. "Like, I dunno…a coach, or a fitness trainer or somethin?"

"So you have a plan, at least?" Sae continued to prod. "You have an idea of where you'd like to start?"

"Um, well yeah, I'm hopin' at least to get a college around Makoto so we could…y'know, see each other and stuff." He said. "…Sorry, I know I ain't worth much compared to Makoto, but I know I can be worth somethin' to her, you just gotta give me a shot and I can prove it!"

Makoto wanted to say so many things, she wanted to kick and scream and tell Sae that it didn't _matter _ because she was happy with Ryuji and-

"Okay." Sae said, which sputtered Makoto's thoughts right out of her ear.

"O…Okay?" Makoto blinked incredulously as Sae nodded.

"Okay, I'm not happy that this is your choice of boyfriend…but," she sighed. "That is not my place, as Mrs. Sakamoto said, my main concern is that he is not a burden to you, Makoto..as long as he is trying and he isn't crawling off your successes…then I'll figure it out."

"…Really?" Makoto said, her red eyes widening. "You…you mean it?" She couldn't believe it, she felt like crying. She had been so stressed about this entire thing and Sae just…

"…Yes, I mean it," Sae mumbled, her cheeks slightly red. "Stop looking at me like that, Makoto…I told you that I'd trust your judgements more, and I will…but I _better_ see something from you," Sae remarked pointedly at Ryuji, who perked up.

"Yes ma'am!" Ryuji smirked. "Don't you worry, I'm used to girls yellin' at me all the time, er-" he said as Mamori snickered, his face flushing red. "I…I mean I'm used t-to Makoto helpin' me out-"

"I don't yell at you that much!" Makoto huffed, her own face burning in anger. That's what she was calling it anyway, anger.

"So, are you satisfied?" Mamori smiled. "Or am I going to have to dress you down for speaking to my son like that?"

"…I apologize for my tone," Sae sighed, head tilted. "That was very unprofessional of me, I'm sure your son is a very hard worker, but my sister's future will not be comprimised by some boy."

"That is my choice to make," Makoto reminded flatly. "You said you'd trust me, so if I decide to do that for Ryuji, then you have to trust me there too, right?"

"…Right," Sae murmured. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Don't worry!" Ryuji promised. "I have just the idea to get me on the right track."

Ryuji, in fact, had aboslutely no idea how to even find the track, let alone the one that was the _right_ one. He stared hopefully at Makoto, his eyes widening in worry as Makoto blinked faintly.

The realization slowly settled in, and she sighed. Jeez, why did she love such an idiot...? 


End file.
